


Devil's Got a Crush

by connorsmarkus (nnivanfields)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Graphic Sex, M/M, Requests, after all the porn, connor is a tease, i know very little about catholic religion, incubus!connor, priest!markus, there will eventually be feelings, there's a lot of porn in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 42,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnivanfields/pseuds/connorsmarkus
Summary: Markus is a good man. Truly, he is. Why something as disturbing as a demon would see fit to pursue a priest is beyond him. Why he would start craving that demon's presence is another big question.Please read the disclaimer before reading this fic!
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 68
Kudos: 226





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanimok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanimok/gifts).



> EDIT: Apologies, I didn't realize I hadn't marked it as multiple chapters initially. Sorry about that guys!
> 
> Going ff.net old school and throwing out the old DISCLAIMER: 
> 
> I DO NOT CLAIM TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT CATHOLIC RELIGION. I AM NOT ATTEMPTING TO MOCK CATHOLIC RELIGION OR RELIGION IN GENERAL WITH THIS WORK. IT'S A WORK OF FICTION. PLEASE KEEP THIS IN MIND AND IF THIS IS SOMETHING SENSITIVE TO YOU, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> This was a request from the lovely nanimok and their friends! They wanted an incubus!Connor/priest!Markus enemies to lovers au with lots of fuel for thirst, and how could I not deliver?
> 
> This is connected to the sequence of artworks mimorugk on tumblr has drawn. It's a part of her au--a wonderful au, might I add. We're looking at 4 chapters for now, roughly around this length, but y'all know I'm never good at sticking to a limit lmfao. It could get longer.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

_“Hail Mary, full of grace. The lord is with thee…”_

_The air surrounding Markus gives off the strangest sense of numbness. It’s like he’s dreaming, and a part of him thinks he is, as he backs further out of his room and toward the living room of his house and the demon approaches._

_Yeah…it has to be a demon. Markus isn’t sure what else to call it. Sure, it looks human enough in shape as it saunters down the hallway toward him, but Markus knows it isn’t. It’s beautiful—almost too beautiful—with its big brown doe eyes and soft, dark hair that falls just right over its forehead, and its toned, slender frame that sways ever-so-perfectly with each step it takes toward him. It’s too dark to tell clearly, but Markus swears he sees horns protruding from just above the creature’s forehead and something like a wingspan behind it. Possibly even the glimmer of a long, pointed tail._

_It’s the best he can do to keep praying as he moves._

_“Blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb.”_

_Markus backs into the living room in slow-motion, and the demon cocks its head to the side. Its expression is riddled with curiosity, and Markus notices that it definitely has a tail, because he can see it swishing in the light cast through the window at the end of the hallway. He strangely doesn’t feel afraid, but at the same time, he knows that the thing approaching him is impure. Impure and meant to tarnish. Markus, a man of God, doesn’t dare fall victim to its temptation._

_“Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death…Amen.” The prayer comes out rushed, but the last thing Markus had expected to wake up to was a demon hovering over the edge of his bed. The Hail Mary is about all he can manage on the fly, and it seems to have done nothing._

_The demon tips its head again, this time the other way. For a moment, it has the cuteness of a puppy, but Markus shoves that thought aside almost instantly. This is anything but the innocence of a puppy. This is a demon. Sure, it may be a demon in his dreams and may not be real by the time he wakes up, but it’s a demon no less. Markus can’t let his guard down._

_“Those words make my ears hurt,” the demon comments, raising a hand to its head to cover one of its ears as part of the point. Markus notices as it does so that its ears are pointed, not unlike those of other creatures depicted in stories. “I’ve done nothing wrong—why would you say something like that?”_

_Markus frowns. He’s been backing away this entire time, but now that he’s standing in the middle of his living room, he holds steady and locks eyes with his attacker. Said attacker stops a few feet in front of him._

_“Look at you, Father…” The demon coos, its big brown eyes falling half-lidded. “You’re…you’re everything.”_

_There it is. The reason Markus had known not to trust this thing coming toward him. It’s flirting with him now, drawing ever closer. While Markus is so busy telling himself in his mind and in his heart that this demon is trying to sully him, said demon has placed a pale hand on his chest and is tracing its gaze up and down his form, until those brown eyes seem to settle on Markus’ own mismatched ones. Its tongue, slick and pink and unfairly inviting, darts out to wet its lips._

_The demon raises its hand to Markus’ shoulder and curls its fingers around the shape, before it runs its fingers back down to Markus’ chest. “You’re so tense, Father. You should let me do something about that for you…”_

_Markus takes hold of the demon’s wrist and pries the hand from his chest. He narrows his eyes down into the ones of the creature standing before him. It looks right back up at him without any real shock on its far-too-soft features. Markus can tell in the close proximity that this creature was literally made for seduction._

_“Thanks, but no thanks,” Markus responds easily enough, attempting to steel himself. He backs away a step, but the demon is relentless. It steps forward to match the pace, and then it drops to its knees right in front of him. In seconds, it’s got its hands on the waistband of Markus’ boxer-briefs._

_“That’s not very nice,” the demon responds around a pout. “After I came all this way for you…let me give you a good reason to change your mind…”_

_\--- --- --- --- ---_

“Ever wonder why the Forbidden Fruit is depicted as an apple?”

Markus, in light of having a very long previous night, has decided to conduct a much more light-hearted sermon today. He’d been plagued with nightmares all last night, and it had left him tossing and turning clear until morning. He just isn’t feeling anything too serious today, and judging by the tired expressions on the faces of his congregation, he has a feeling they aren’t too opposed to it, either.

That in mind, he steps out in front of his podium and clears his voice to speak up. “Apparently, it’s all from a pun. The Latin word for ‘apple’ is extremely close to the word for ‘evil’, and it just…fell down the grapevine as such.” He likes giving sermons like this because of the curious expressions he gets from those around him. “But in all honesty, the Forbidden Fruit is a reference to temptation, and to succumbing to evil even in its most inviting of forms. It’s been depicted in stories and paintings and even other versions of the Bible as figs, pears, or peaches, because the same word can also represent any seedy fruit. But if you want to get down to the bare bones of it, it could even be portrayed as wine, or that maple bacon donut you just know is going to be your undoing one day.”

He smiles as the congregation laughs in response to his words. Markus likes the parish he works for. Everyone is friendly and full of love. They’re like a big family to him. Markus had grown up in the Church, raised by an adoptive father who had also been a priest. He had fostered Markus’ passion for this type of work with love and acceptance. A true understanding of what the Bible was trying to teach.

Markus strolls out closer to his congregation as he continues speaking. “The Forbidden Fruit _is_ temptation. While it’s _okay_ to have that maple bacon donut from time to time, the Forbidden Fruit lies in the form of an entire _dozen_ of them. Or perhaps the recipe to make them at home! It represents giving in to temptation and then being pulled right off our feet in the process, and while that small dose may be harmless, getting too overzealous might be too much for you to handle.”

Markus folds his hands in front of him there, his robes swaying a bit in the process. “Am I saying we have to be perfect? Absolutely not. We’re all human, and we’re all made in His image. But He provides us with warning signs for that reason. In essence, the story of the Forbidden Fruit is of giving in to temptation and lies and succumbing to things you surely shouldn’t. Most of these things are spelled out to us, but you have to pay attention, too.”

The creature from Markus’ repeating nightmares still sits in the back of his mind. It’s not frightening like what would have been depicted in movies or documentaries. On the contrary, it was quite beautiful and it had pushed Markus to the point of hesitating, but even in his dreams, he had been strong.

Yet another reason for the subject of his teachings today. It almost feels as if he’s reminding himself, and that feels like a comfort to him. He’d done the right thing, even in his own personal nightmares.

“When you scrub it down to its barest: just because it looks good doesn’t mean it is.” Markus shrugs his shoulders. “A donut probably wasn’t the best example, huh?”

As Markus blesses his congregation at the end of services, he’s met with smiles and even applause. Everyone knows he grew up into this line of work. Some of the families Markus sees in the congregation are ones he sat next to when he was young. It’s no surprise that they’re proud to see that Carl’s adopted boy has grown up to do exactly what he’d dreamed to do.

He loves them all so very much.

But as the Church grows more and more empty and the organ music fades and gives way to the dense echoes of the wind blowing through the cracks in the door, Markus feels uneasy. He can’t quite put an explanation to the feeling, because he’s not quite sure what it means, either. He’s never felt uncomfortable to be by himself in his own House of God.

It’s almost as if he’s not alone.

He shakes the thought away for now, though, and heads back for his office. He’ll spend a few hours there working, and then he’ll head home for the evening. Tomorrow, he’ll take confessions during the afternoon.

Markus almost manages to convince himself that he’s still alone in his office, when something catches his attention. It sounds almost like a thud, and not even a second later, there’s a crash. Like the breaking of a vase. He perks up like a deer in the headlights and frowns at the closed door to his office, before he gently places his pen down and stands up. He has since stripped himself of his vestments and sports just his day clothes, as the time for services has long passed for the day.

But who in the hell is in his church right now?

Beyond Markus’ office lies a series of hallways that lead to things like the Sunday School room, the restrooms, and a sitting room for gatherers waiting for services to begin. The hallways always have and always will be lined with a red runner that Markus used to sprint through excitedly as a kid. As he walks along the length of that rug, Markus reminisces briefly. He can almost picture his childhood self skipping along, laughing as he goes.

But his attention is focused on the shelfs and end tables more than anything. They’re all lined with decorations, be it paintings or vases with artificial flowers or little ornaments, but not a single one of them are broken. It’s like he’s somehow hallucinated the sound.

He frowns and turns a corner, toward the Sunday School classroom. Moves toward it, tries the door. It’s locked. The restrooms beyond it are both empty. The halls are as abandoned as ever, which only makes Markus feel more uncomfortable with the situation. His tab collar feels a little tighter than usual, and he has to resist the urge to widen it by pulling at it somewhat.

Instead, he turns and heads back in the direction of his office, toward the main hall where worship services and confession take place. As he steps out into the big stone room, his footsteps echo around him.

It’s in the way the echoes cease all of a sudden that Markus knows he’s not alone. Like the sound has caught on something.

And then he sees it there. Almost totally naked, clad in the thinnest of lace undergarment, the demon from his dream stands just before the confessional. It looks the same shade of mock-innocence as it had in Markus’ nightmares, and for a moment, he thinks he might need to pinch or slap himself back into consciousness. But something tells him he’s not dreaming.

Something tells him he hadn’t been dreaming last night, either.

Thank God Markus had taken the time to resist temptation.

“You look nervous, Father,” the demon mentions calmly, its eyebrows raised.

How in the hell is this creature standing in Markus’ church right now? This is holy ground.

“You’re not real,” he decides to try, turning around and starting back toward his office. He manages to get to the door leading into the hallway, before the demon reappears directly in front of him. Up close, Markus notices that even its smell is crafted to be tantalizing. It’s almost as if it’s tailored to Markus’ interests, with a faint hint of sandalwood and then something sweet and fragrant like honeysuckle.

“That’s not nice,” the demon comments, genuinely pouting. “After all the trouble I’ve been through to get to you…”

Markus grunts and takes a step back. “I never requested your presence.” And it’s true. Markus has been a man of God from the beginning—raised as one ever since his adoption under Carl—and he has followed his father’s(and the Lord’s) teachings all the way into adulthood. He’s been true to his vow of celibacy ever since his ordination. He has remained close to God, and yet, he’s still being visited by a demon.

Come to think of it…

“How are you even able to be here right now?” Markus frowns deeply. He still thinks that maybe he’s hallucinating. Satan’s creatures shouldn’t be able to appear here. And yet, here one is, looking as sultry and somehow also innocent as ever.

The demon doesn’t look like it wants to answer. Instead, it raises a hand to its lips—lips that look far too soft to be fair in any sense of the word—and hums aloud. “How indeed…?”

Markus narrows his eyes. “Leave.”

The demon simply shakes its head. “No, thank you.”

This time, Markus fishes for his rosary, which he keeps on him at all times. “I wasn’t offering. What do you want from me?”

The demon lets its eyes fall half-lidded there, before approaching Markus all over again. “You’re really, _truly_ asking?”

“Yeah, out with it,” Markus responds as he rolls his eyes.

“Mmm,” the demon hums, before it steps back and moves to lean against the door, effectively blocking Markus from passing through. Which is highly inconvenient, because everything Markus needs in order to get back to his home—car keys included—is back in that office. “What I really want is for you to lead me into that office of yours, bend me over that desk, and fuck me.”

In that moment, Markus knows what he’s dealing with. He’d had an inkling this entire time, but convincing himself he’d just been having bad dreams had done away with it for a short while. However, now that the demon is still present in front of him, scantily-clad, and straight-up asking a man of God to break his own vow of chastity, he can’t deny it.

This demon is an incubus. It feeds on sexual experience. And it would probably gain a great deal of sustenance from a celebate priest.

But Markus isn’t going to waver. He backs away another few steps. He’ll walk home if he has to. Where did he leave the spare key again?

In a way, Markus thinks that he has to give this creature some credit. It was brave enough to decide to pursue a priest, and also crafty enough to find its way into a church without being warded off immediately. How it’s thriving in here is beyond Markus, but none of that matters. What matters it that it’s in his church, has been here for some undefined amount of time, and doesn’t seem to have any intention to leave.

Markus isn’t an exorcist. He’s just your everyday parish priest. He provides counsel and absolution. He doesn’t banish demons. He doesn’t know the first thing about how. He’s aware of certain prayers he could attempt to use, but what good are they if the demon can get into his church in the first place?

“Are you going to tell me your name?” Markus questions boldly. He isn’t an exorcist, but this church has holy water, and he has prayer. The Lord is on his side even if a profane creature happens to exist within His house right now. “Or do I have to command it from you?”

The demon outright giggles, before it pushes itself up from leaning against the wall. “I like that. Say it again.”

“Your name, demon,” Markus growls. “In the name of—”

The demon raises a hand, waving those words off with little effort. “That’s all bullshit, Father.” They both know that whatever this demon’s name is, it isn’t going to hand it over without putting up a fight. Despite that, its lips curl upward into something of a playful smile. “You can call me Connor, okay? That’s a good name, right?”

“That’s not what I was asking for.”

“Hmm,” the aforementioned _Connor_ responds, raising a finger to its chin thoughtfully, “but that’s what you’re getting. Besides, I think it’s all you’ll need. Just something you can scream at the top of your lungs when you’ve got yourself _buried deep inside me…_ ”

Markus suddenly understands temptation on a very physical level. Connor’s voice is velvety smooth and spoken in just the right intonation to draw a frustrated grunt up from Markus’ throat. The demon knows exactly how to sound, how to look, how to smell, in order to attempt to drag Markus under its hold. It’s good at what it’s doing, and that has Markus wondering just how long this demon has been around. Just how long it has been preying on innocent people to gain the confidence to attempt to seduce a priest.

But Markus still doesn’t plan on losing this battle. Despite the warmth gathering at the base of his spine and the impure thoughts threatening to poise themselves at the forefront of his mind, Markus shakes his head still. “I’m not feeding you, demon.”

“I believe we established that I go by _Connor_ now,” the demon tries yet again.

“Leave this House of God,” Markus snarls, baring his own teeth in a scowl. “Leave at once.”

The demon rolls its eyes, before it shrugs its shoulders. “You’re so stubborn. I wish I could say it’s not a good look for you, but who am I kidding? _Everything_ looks downright _sinful_ on you.”

Well…this is definitely not the way Markus would have ever anticipated that his first encounter with a demon would have gone. He’s not sure he’d ever felt the need to be ready for a demon, but of all types, he would never have prepared to be dealing with an incubus, and having told the thing to leave, he would never have expected it to actually listen.

Which is honestly somewhat foreboding. Markus has a feeling this isn’t the end of his run-ins with the demon that calls itself Connor. It had been exactly the same in his nightmares last night, and it will likely grow only more persistent over time. Even as it saunters away, Markus knows that much.

But for now, Markus has his church back, so once the demon has sauntered its way out the doors, Markus turns and heads back for his office. This time, however, he gathers his things and readies himself to head home.

\--- --- --- --- ---

Confession on Saturday runs long. Markus normally takes confession for a couple of hours, but he finds himself in that booth for several this time around. It seems there are others who have recently been visited by temptation. It may not be the same temptation as what Markus is dealing with personally, but many, many of his congregation seem to be convinced that they need to be absolved of their sins. Then again, maybe it has something to do with yesterday’s sermon. Markus had been…rather particular with that one, after all.

Either way, he doesn’t mind taking the extra time to hear his people’s confessions. Confession isn’t just a matter of saying something you’ve done wrong and cleansing your palate of the whole thing. There’s a process to it. For the most part, people who step into a confessional do so after genuinely acknowledging their sins and feeling truly sorry for them. They wish to be forgiven—to be renewed with God’s Grace—so that they may go on about their lives and better themselves. It’s not a matter of snapping your fingers and giving you a clean slate to do wrong all over again. People truly believe they need confession. Markus truly believes they do.

He truly believes _he_ does.

This is why confession is a humbling experience all-around. Markus isn’t just speaking when he tells someone he’s absolving them of their sins. He’s opening himself up, hearing what’s being said, and letting God’s grace forgive them. It’s humbling to him, and humbling to them, and it reminds him just how human they all are. Every now and then, even Markus needs a confession.

Which is why he doesn’t mind staying late to hear everyone. However, when afternoon becomes early evening, and the booth finally seems to be quieting down, Markus is exhausted and relieved. He’s just about to step out and start packing up for the day when he hears someone else slip into the booth.

The voice is instantly familiar.

“Confession stopped like two hours ago.”

North is good at this. She’s been a close friend of Markus’ ever since college. During his bachelor’s degree program in theology before seminary, she had been in many classes similar to his own. They’d both taken an art class together. She’s very much like a sister to him.

“Yeah, well,” Markus responds around a grunt, “it ran long today. Get out of my booth, North—this is a serious process.”

North considers herself agnostic, but when she pops up in the church, it’s usually to spend some time with a dear friend as opposed to seek religious counsel. Often times, she drags Markus out to dinner to keep him from immediately departing to his home. He has a feeling this time isn’t any different.

“This is a seriously late process, more like,” North retorts, before she finally obeys and Markus hears her step out of the booth. “There’s nobody else waiting, though. It’s time for you to get your happy ass out of your vestments and come get chicken sandwiches with me.”

North is also very young at heart. She’s almost constantly on the go, and when she’s not dragging Markus along with her, it’s usually one of their other friends. Tonight, she seems to just want food, but there’s no telling how late she’ll have Markus out once she decides what she wants to do after they eat.

Still, chicken sandwiches do sound pretty good. That in mind, Markus lets out a sigh and steps out, himself. “We get food, and then I go home. Are we clear?”

North just smiles widely. “Crystal, Father.”

There’s something weird about hearing her call him Father, but he shrugs it off for now and leaves for his office so that he can remove his vestments.

Markus’ life is a busy one. Between being the priest for his local congregation and planning out sermons for each service, as well as confession, North and Simon and Josh tend to seek him out and demand his attention often. Tonight is no different. Markus isn’t surprised when his friends all meet at the same diner for the same famous chicken sandwiches, and their brief dinner becomes a prolonged one where they all play social catchup.

And in their defense, it has been a while since the four of them had all gotten to get together. Besides, it’s not like they’re eating maple bacon donuts, right?

In any case, Markus rather enjoys himself. As he swats Simon’s hand away from taking one of his fries, he thinks that maybe, just maybe, he can eliminate the strange experience from the other day from his mind. It’s only been a day at this point since Markus had last seen the incubus who called itself…himself…Connor, but maybe he actually did give up.

Markus can only hope. For now, he chooses to enjoy his chicken sandwich and his time spent with friends. They spend hours in that diner, sharing photos with one another. Josh is happily married, and his wife is expecting, and Simon and North spend a good hour arguing over just what he should name the baby. Most of the time, Markus ends up sitting on the backburner and watching with a smile on his face, and this time is no different. But it’s worth it to see those smiles. He hadn’t initially wanted to come out and do all of this, but like always, he ended up glad he did. North is persuasive for all the right reasons.

When he finally leaves, he realizes he left his notebook in the Church, so he heads back there to retrieve it. The church is dimly lit, even at night, so Markus doesn’t have any trouble seeing as he enters. Sometimes, people just come here to pray. Sometimes, they need a night away from the elements. Markus has always sought to leave some sort of light—some sort of warm embrace—for them throughout the often harsh Detroit nights.

What he’s not ready for is to see the pair of feet visible inside the confessional. The person in question doesn’t have shoes on—just transparent black hose. Markus frowns, and then he feels cold.

Almost as if drawn to the other side, Markus climbs into the booth and sits down. He’s not dressed in the clothing he normally wears during such a service, but despite that, he decides to entertain the situation.

It’s another familiar voice, but this one makes Markus’ blood run cold.

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned,” the voice states in that unfairly smooth voice. Markus can almost see the wry little grin on the demon’s face without even having to look over. “This is my first time confessing. It’s just…I’m feeling certain things.”

Markus wants to leap right out of that booth and run away. Why is this demon stalking him? What is he supposed to do to ward it off? Is this a situation that calls getting into touch with the Diocese? Markus isn’t an exorcist, but he doesn’t know what else to do.

Despite all this thinking, he can’t move. He’s rooted to the spot, his eyes wide. It’s like he’s being forced to sit through the confession. That in mind, he shakily manages the words, “…Go on.”

Connor continues speaking as if nothing peculiar is going on at all. “I’m lusting after someone, Father. Someone who can’t share the same feelings. They’ll never be allowed to accept my feelings, but that just…doesn’t seem to stop me. I’m afraid I’ll have to go to great lengths to get what I want from them.”

Markus swallows deeply there. He almost feels sick to his stomach. “You’re confessing that you intend to harm someone?”

“No, nothing like that,” the voice responds relatively quickly. “I don’t want to hurt them. I don’t plan to. But I know they’ll feel the same way soon enough.”

From his end of the confessional, Markus raises both eyebrows. That answer almost feels condescending. Definitely not something someone would pipe up with while giving confession. “How can you be so sure?”

The voice on the other side releases a long sigh, and Markus hears the being on that end stand up. He too gets to his feet and steps out of the confessional. He’s not surprised to see Connor standing on the other side. There’s actually a look of impatience on the demon’s face.

“This is boring,” Connor groans almost childishly. “My confessing to you was supposed to be _sexy_.”

Markus deadpan rolls his eyes. “That isn’t how this works. I’m doing my job, and you’re just playing around. There’s nothing sexy about it.” Or well, he can keep telling himself that, despite the way his gaze lingers on Connor’s almost entirely naked form. The pointed ears and the horns and the long, slowly swaying tail don’t even matter. Everything else about him is tailored to Markus’ taste in men.

The problem is that Markus isn’t _allowed_ taste in men anymore. He’s not allowed taste in women, or any gender on the spectrum. It’s all part of his ordination as a priest. And believe it or not, Markus is _very_ committed to his practice. He definitely likes what he sees, but that’s as far into that as he can get. Plain and simple.

Connor frowns, tipping his head to the side for a moment, and in seeing that expression, Markus almost feels guilty for having worded it that way. Either way, the demon folds his hands behind his back and releases a sigh. “You’re really not interested, huh?”

Not interested isn’t exactly the right wording. To be completely honest, Markus wishes he _could_ be interested, but the simple fact of the matter is that he _can’t_. In deciding to become closer to God, Markus had sealed that door and swallowed the key. That in mind, he shakes his head.

“Can’t be,” he responds with a shrug. “That’s just the way it is.”

Connor releases another sigh. “That seems like an awfully long time to not get to handle your urges. You know, sex is a perfectly natural thing.”

“Yeah, I know,” Markus smiles, shaking his head again. “But it’s not for a priest, and it’s especially not for a priest being solicited sex by a demon. I’m not falling for that.”

It’s strange, how lighthearted this conversation is. After having been pursued three times now, Markus had felt like this discussion would get a lot more…physical. Be it Markus praying and casting Bible verses the demon’s way or the demon physically attacking him, he absolutely had not expected to just be able to…verbally shut him down.

But here said demon is, just standing there and staring at him. Perhaps he’s hungry. Perhaps he hasn’t fed in a very long time. Maybe he’s not strong enough to launch a physical attack. Markus isn’t sure, but he does know that if they can keep it this way, Markus’ night might end a little more smoothly than he expected.

Either way, expectations pushed aside, Connor seems to surrender there. He releases a long sigh, and then steps back. “you’re really leaving it at that, then.”

“I am,” Markus responds, before he can allow himself to think otherwise. The fact that this demon’s gaze seems to be lingering on him, as if hoping for more, makes it obvious he needs a quick shutdown.

Connor worries at his lip with his teeth for a second, before he shrugs. “You’re no fun, Father. But alright, so be it.”

And, much to Markus’ surprise, clad in next to nothing, Connor strides right for the door and steps out. Markus is left with whiplash over the events, but he doesn’t allow himself much time to dwell on it. Because for the second time, not counting his dream, he’s managed to ward off a demon.

\--- --- --- --- ---

That night, Markus sleeps a very restful, dreamless sleep. He wakes up in the morning and fixes himself coffee. He’s not super busy today. He’ll have Sunday morning services, and then the rest of the day will be his. He almost feels more free. He gets dressed, adjusts his clothing until it’s in pitch-perfect condition, and then starts out the door.

Markus never shuts his television off. He’s not sure why, but he always feels safer coming home to the television already running. It’s been a comfort for him ever since he was young. As he’s grabbing his coat from the coat rack at the front door, he hears the weather man announce that they’re looking at a rainy next few days. He’s predicting a series of strong storms as Markus pulls the door shut behind him. Nothing major, really. Detroit gets rain all the time.

At the very least, Markus knows immediately upon stepping out that the weather forecast was correct. The petrichor is strong in the air. It’s like a warm scent that mixes with concrete and dirt. It forms a unique smell that Markus wishes people could manage to figure out how to put into a candle, and as he walks to his vehicle, he inhales the scent sharply. People are exiting the buildings around him with umbrellas. Apparently, they’ve seen the weather too.

By the time Markus finishes Church service for the day, it’s already raining. The thunder and lightning rage chaos outside, painting bright lights and a strangely haunting pattern of water down the stained-glass windows on the side of the church building. Markus delivers services like it’s nothing, of course, and once he’s done, he offers to allow his people to stay in the building until the rain lets up. He guides the younger churchgoers into the Sunday School room and puts a cartoon on the television, while the adults congregate in the main room.

A young woman greets him there. She’s got black hair, but Markus can tell in looking at her that her hair isn’t naturally that color. He’s going to guess it was some shade of dark blonde or light brown beforehand, going by her roots. Either way, he doesn’t recognize her as a regular attender of his sermons.

“Hi, Father Markus,” she starts, leaning up against one of the pews. “I’m sorry—I’m new to the area.” She’s holding hands with a girl with brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. The girl looks to be maybe eight years old. Either way, the woman gestures to herself, and then the girl. “My name is Kara, and this is my sister, Alice. Thank you for having us today.”

Markus just smiles. “Of course. Are you interested in becoming a regular here?”

Kara glances down at the ground, and Markus takes a moment to notice how tightly bundled up in thick layers she and the little girl are. He frowns, as she turns her gaze back to him and speaks up. “I’m not sure, really. To tell you the truth, I was just looking for a place for Alice and I to get out of the rain.”

Markus’ frown deepens. “Where are your parents?”

When Alice curls in more on her sister, furrowing her brow, Markus gets the feeling they don’t want to return to their parents. He can’t make much of a judgment call aside from that, but at the same time, he’s automatically genuinely worried for both of these girls. Despite that, he lets out a sigh.

“Do you need money to find a place to stay?”

“For now, we could use some help,” Kara responds quickly, nodding her head. “We had to leave town suddenly, so I don’t have a job yet.”

Markus raises a hand to silence her. “I won’t pry. But if there’s any reason the two of you are in danger, I’d like for you to tell me right now.”

Kara shakes her head. “Not anymore. I’ll explain one day, but right now…I just need help. Father, is there any way…”

Again, Markus raises a hand. “I’ll see what I can do.” He doesn’t exactly feel right placing these girls in a homeless shelter, especially not knowing the circumstances behind their decision not to be around their parents. He doesn’t even know if their parents are still alive. But he means it when he says he isn’t going to pry. “You can stay here for the night. I’m sorry it’s not much.”

Kara nods her head. “Thank you so much. I’ll make it up to you somehow.”

As a priest, Markus has run into situations with similar gravity many times before. It hasn’t exactly been _this_ situation, but Markus has seen suffering and been able to do little more than say a prayer and offer temporary shelter. He wants the best for them, but he can only do so much.

Either way, he shakes his head. “I just need you to get to a point where you’re safe. Kara, how old are you?”

Kara frowns. “I’m twenty.”

He nods. “It’s not much, but we do soup kitchen on Mondays. I’m not funded much, but it’s a little money I could put in your pocket if you want to help out.” Typically, the people serving food to the homeless afterward are members of the congregation who volunteer, but this one needs money. Markus is only trying to help.

This is honestly a part of his daily life. He isn’t always finding places for the homeless to stay, but the point is that as a priest, he isn’t just responsible for delivering homilies or taking confession. He’s a busy man. He likes to think a _good_ man.

So…why is it a demon had seen fit to pursue him? Markus isn’t sure if Connor is done messing with him, but the question is still legitimate even without future attacks. For whatever reason, an incubus had sought to defile a priest. Either he was in need of one hell of a fill or Markus had drawn his attention somehow.

Then again, Markus’ knowledge of how demons interact with one another is pretty limited. For all he knows, seeking out someone like an ordained priest is something of a challenge among all demons. Maybe Connor was trying to win a bet.

Too bad. Markus is pretty proud of where he stands.

The storm rages for hours. Late morning eventually shifts to afternoon, and by the time two-thirty hits, it’s still pouring outside. Most of the residents of Detroit are used to the rain here, so once they realize it isn’t going to let up, a great many of them leave, and as afternoon becomes early evening, many becomes all.

Well, all, save for the two girls staying at the church for the night. Typically, Markus locks everything but the main hall up before he leaves, but he provides availability of the Sunday school room and restrooms for both girls. Instructs them on where to find a cot to sleep on. Apologizes for the fact that he can’t do more. But Kara is grateful as ever, and once Markus provides her and Alice with meals to get them through the night, he himself is headed back to his apartment to relax for the night.

The rain is still coming down in thick sheets. Markus has his wipers on the highest setting as he drives through the pouring rain. He turns on the radio, just in time to hear the weather man announce that they’re still looking at days of rainy weather. The meteorologist promises that it isn’t likely the rain will pour like it is right now completely through these next coming days, but they’re definitely going to be looking at wet weather for a while.

Markus, as he’s on his way home, can’t help but think that this is just not a good time or place for Kara and Alice to have wound up unable to go home. He wonders where they came from, and what brought them into their current situation. He wants to help.

But his heart is often heavy when he leaves situations like that. However, Markus knows that he’s got to hang his problems at the door. He tries to put them away with his coat as he hangs it on the hanger by the door. He hears his television droning on. More talk about the weather, and then a news article about a missing persons case. Nothing Markus feels all that crazy about listening to. He just wants to shower and change into his evening clothes. He doesn’t plan on going out for the rest of the evening.

Needless to say, he hadn’t expected to find another person occupying his living room. With the storm darkening the surroundings outside, the figure’s form doesn’t stand out much until Markus focuses on it. The living room is a little dark. But as he rounds the couch and takes in the sight of the being sitting on his couch, he wants to tell himself there is literally no point in being surprised.

Sitting on the couch, with his legs folded underneath him and a book in hand, is the very demon Markus had been thinking about not too long ago. And the real icing on the ‘oh jeez’ cake is the fact that Connor has taken it upon himself to put on one of Markus’ shirts. He’s sporting the priest’s white tee shirt that happens to look rather big on his more slender form, and the most frustrating part about it is that he actually looks _good_ in it. On top of that, he’s not wearing anything else other than his undergarment and stockings.

He knows exactly how to make himself look, and for the priest who is trying to keep his hands to himself, Markus is fighting a more and more difficult battle every time he encounters Connor.

“What the hell are you doing in my home?” Markus demands, trying to mask his shock with anger. Connor either sees right through it or simply doesn’t care. He raises both eyebrows and looks almost sad as he turns his gaze up to Markus.

“It’s raining out there, Father,” he answers despondently. “I got cold and wet and needed a place to stay…and, as you can see, I needed to borrow some clothes…” He puts his book down and stands up, moving to approach Markus, who backs up a step.

“This is breaking and entering.”

Connor outright laughs. “You already know I don’t care about that. All I care about right now…is spending time with you, Father.” He places a hand on Markus’ shoulder, dragging it down along his arm, to his wrist, where he pulls and guides Markus to the couch. “Have a seat, okay? I’ll help you loosen up _all_ the tension you’re feeling. Today has been such a long day for you, after all…”

Has it, though? Today may have been rainy, but other than that…

Markus should be stopping Connor. But as the demon circles the couch and moves to stand behind him, he places his hands on either side of the base of Markus’ neck and starts massaging, and it quite honestly feels like Markus is at the spa.

And God, Markus feels like he’s earned this treatment. Connor’s hands know exactly how to move to loosen up the tension in all his muscles. His neck and shoulders and even his back start to feel like they’re melting—coming apart at the seams. He feels more and more revitalized with every little motion Connor makes.

And of course, Connor notices the effect he’s having. Markus can practically hear his smile behind him. “Your muscles are so _tight_ , Father…” Connor coos as he works, making his voice sound almost pouty. “When’s the last time you let anyone touch you like this?”

Markus knows exactly what Connor is implying, so he deflects. “I’ve never had a massage before,” he admits instead. He tries to focus in on the television, but quite honestly, his attention is anywhere but. It’s a little hard to focus on anything at all, frankly, when his muscles are borderline quivering with ecstasy. It’s a pleasure unlike any Markus has ever felt before, and whether he wants it to or not, it in combination with Connor’s words are making him respond in ways he absolutely shouldn’t be.

Connor hums in response, and then Markus feels his hands slide down along to the front of his chest. His palms are flat as they run their ways down along his pecs and to his abdomen. Markus feels him rest his chin on his shoulder…encounters the heat of his breath against his neck as he turns his head and noses at the skin there.

“You smell so good…” Connor practically moans, as he runs his hand lower down Markus’ abdomen. “It’s getting me _all_ worked up…”

The worst part of it is that Connor isn’t the only one getting that way. Markus can feel the outline of his growing erection straining against the tightness of the thigh of his pants. Whether he wants to or not, he’s getting aroused. And considering Connor has been in his presence repeatedly now, Markus isn’t sure that giving up would be such a bad idea. What if he just…turned his head a little and…

No.

_No._

Markus wouldn’t be able to call himself the parish priest anymore if he did that. He can almost feel the warmth of God’s embrace growing colder as he slips further and further away from it with each impure thought.

But of course, Connor doesn’t care. He’s a demon—the last thing he gives a damn about is God. Knowing that, Markus isn’t surprised when Connor circles the couch again and moves to straddle his waist. He settles himself perfectly, knowing that the cleft of his ass is resting right over the thickness of Markus’ cock. It’s just enough heat and friction to have Markus questioning himself yet again.

It’s so unfair, the effect this demon has on him.

“You don’t have to do any work, Father…” Connor purrs, making a stupidly sexy gesture of rocking his hips forward. “I’ll do _everything_. I’ll get on my knees for you, taste you, touch you, and then you can sit and enjoy the ride while I fuck myself on you.”

Markus hates how strongly those words affect him. How easy would it be to just take Connor by the hair and push him down to the ground between his legs? The problem is that it would be _far_ too easy. The harder part is reminding himself that he’s dealing with a demon. A demon who draws energy out of sex. A demon who would only be using him and leaving him with nothing to say for the fact that he was ousted from the very thing he had been born to do.

That in mind, Markus summons up all his self-control, digs the rosary from his pocket, and presses the crucifix attached to it to the demon’s forehead. Said demon roars in pain almost instantly at the contact and throws himself back. He hits the ground and raises his hand to cover the burn. Using his other hand, he props himself up into a sitting position and affixes Markus with an expression that actually makes his heart hurt.

Connor looks genuinely wounded by the display. Why he wouldn’t have expected a priest to react with a cross is beyond Markus, but it’s the look on his face that matters right now. The mixture of hurt and sadness, before Connor just outright disappears right before Markus’ eyes.

He leaves Markus sitting there, gawking into the now-emptiness of his living room, as if he might just show back up. Markus glances down at the cross on his rosary, genuinely shocked, before he pockets it and flops back onto the couch.

He gets the feeling that he finally got the point across this time. That Connor is really gone for good. But if that’s the case, why doesn’t Markus feel good about it? Why does he feel less like he’s done the right thing and more like he’s wounded someone who hadn’t deserved it?

Which is infinitely more confusing, because Connor is a demon. Complete with horns and a tail and the seductive, careless personality. Markus absolutely needed to ward him off—has needed to for a week now—but it still doesn’t feel right.

It still feels like he’s harmed someone who didn’t deserve it.

\--- --- --- --- ---

The next day, Connor is nowhere to be seen. The rain is pouring down as relentlessly as it was yesterday, but despite it, Markus has to head out. Today is soup kitchen day, and with the rain coming down like it is, there are going to be a lot of people not only coming by for food, but also to escape the downpour.

On top of that, Kara and Alice are at the church, and Markus needs to check on them. For that reason, he gets around and heads there despite the intense weather. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to drive far to get there.

When he arrives, Kara and Alice are already hard at work in the kitchen. Markus had left it open the previous night to give the access to meals, but now, they’ve already started up pots and mixtures. The smell of chopped vegetables fills the church kitchen. Standing next to a particularly tall stock pot is Kara, who is wearing an apron and sports a faceful of flour. She just smiles across the kitchen at Markus.

“Good morning, Father,” she greets easily enough. “I hope this isn’t overstepping. I just happened to see today’s schedule for soup kitchen and I figured I’d try my hands at chicken and dumplings. I’m a pretty good cook, you know.”

Markus raises an eyebrow. “Usually, the volunteers come in and start cooking in about another hour. I guess I get to open services a little early today, and everyone else has to do a little less work than usual getting ready. It smells good, so I’m going to trust you on this one, Kara.”

Alice sits nearby, kicking her legs back and forth. She turns a shy gaze up to Markus, before she looks right back down at her lap. When Kara notices the display, she laughs a little. “She wants to ask you if she can watch TV in the Sunday school room.”

Markus just laughs himself. “Of course, Alice. I’ll show you how to set everything up.”

He takes the girl’s hand and directs her to the classroom, where he turns on the light and then finds a DVD to put on for her. Alice thanks him with a cheery smile, and he promises to leave the door open for her.

Between Kara’s hard early-morning work and the arrival of volunteers within the next hour, things operate pretty smoothly. Other kids join Alice in the school room while they work, and soon enough, they’ve got the entire main room of the church smelling like homemade chicken and dumplings. A line of people starts to file into the church.

Kara has a natural friendliness to her, Markus notices. He doesn’t know what led her and her sister here, but she acts as if nothing happened as she greets person after person and wishes them well. He also notices that as one particular man approaches—a homeless man staying at a shelter nearby who goes by Luther—she’s almost weakened by his kindness. Markus can understand that much, honestly. Luther is easily one of the nicest people he himself has ever met. It’s always a pleasure to see him come in on soup kitchen days.

Either way, Kara seems to remind herself that she’s got a line to feed, and promises to speak with Luther once she’s done serving everyone.

It takes a while, but Luther waits patiently, and Markus, still observing from afar, can’t help but wonder if he too is as stricken by her as she was him. In any case, he observes in passing glances as Kara goes from cleaning up to approaching him to sitting down and having a long talk with him. The two even share a hug before it’s all said and done.

And to make things even better, Kara approaches Markus afterward to announce that she’s planning on staying at the same shelter where Luther is. He’s informed her of the amenities they provide, as well as assistance with finding a job. She verbalizes that she’s extremely concerned about what will happen to Alice when they find out that such a young girl is homeless as well, but Luther has reassured her that the two won’t get separated so long as she’s making an effort to find a job. That in mind, she thanks Markus for his help and offers to work again next Monday, to which he agrees.

How could he possibly say no to that? It’s the beam of light passing through what has undoubtedly been the roughest of rainy days. After offering to let her put him down as a work reference, they both go their separate ways, getting to work on cleaning up.

Markus almost expects to come home to Connor in his living room again. In fact, it’s almost disappointing that he doesn’t. When it’s just the television, and the tee shirt Connor had abandoned in his disappearance is still lying on the floor in the living room, Markus almost feels sad.

He reassures himself by telling himself that he’s only feeling this way because he’d gotten used to having Connor around. He hasn’t gone and gotten himself attached to the guy. It’s nothing like that. It’s just the fact that repetition had been interrupted when he had finally banished Connor for good.

So, when another day turns into two more days, and Connor is still nowhere to be seen, Markus feels a little heavier. He almost aches for the demon’s presence. Is this what demonic oppression feels like? Markus tells himself it can’t be, because the demon has to be present for that. But here he is, alone as ever and genuinely feeling lonely.

Almost as if fitting itself within Markus’ sour mood, the weather only gets worse. It’s so bad on Wednesday that Markus cancels services. The high winds from the storm have damaged the windows of some homes in Detroit, and Markus doesn’t want to put anyone at risk by suggesting they head to the church. Frankly, he doesn’t want to put himself at risk, either.

Markus goes to bed earlier than usual that night. He tries to sleep away the storm by camping out in the living room, where he can let his television continue to blare and distract his mind. But it keeps wandering. Are Kara and Alice safe? Luther? The others?

Markus whispers a soft prayer for all of them, before he puts on a Netflix series he isn’t even paying attention to the title of and wills himself to sleep.

\--- --- --- --- ---

On that night, the weather rages absolute hell against Detroit. Markus sleeps right through the tornado sirens. He dreams of the thunder and lightning, but doesn’t notice when that shifts to violent winds and Mother Nature wreaking havoc.

His apartment isn’t damaged. Neither is the church. But a good handful of the homes in the neighboring suburb have been completely leveled. Many of these homes belong to members of his congregation.

When he receives the news that three of said members lost their lives in the storm, Markus feels even more heavy. He’s suffered loss before. He’s had to get through his own father’s passing. He knows what grief feels like.

He also knows that he has to remain strong for the families of those lost. Markus of course agrees to take part in funeral processions for them all. He remembers their faces as he speaks of them, each day a new funeral. Each day a new buried body. He’s stronger than this—he knows he should be celebrating a life rather than mourning a death, but here he is, literally going through the motions.

But the hardest one is the last one. A father, killed while driving through the storm on the way home from work. His son, just four years old, doesn’t understand what’s happening as he approaches the casket. His father looks perfectly fine, all dressed up for his funeral, his face serene as if he’s sleeping. But when his mother pulls him away from it to reach the pews, he’s confused. Everyone gets to witness the display of the young boy who doesn’t understand.

“Why can’t Daddy come out of the box?” He asks, to which his mother tries not to burst into tears.

“Baby…you remember what I told you about Daddy going to sleep for a very long time?” she tries, but her voice is weak and uncertain at best.

The boy—Kelan, Markus recalls—shakes his head violently. “He’s right there, Mommy. Why don’t we just wake him up?”

The mother breaks down sobbing. “We can’t, baby. I’m so sorry. Daddy has to sleep.”

“What are they gonna do with him?” Kelan asks desperately, his mother’s sobbing having an obvious effect on him as well. “Why do we have to leave Daddy there?”

The procession is delayed by a few minutes as the young boy desperately screams for his father to wake up. Of course, it’s to no avail. But the scene…the scene is an incredibly challenging one to watch. Markus himself is weak with emotion at the display.

Still, he proceeds through yet another funeral Mass and joins the congregation at the cemetery. He delivers his passages there, and then he spends a few moments at the cemetery, wishing everyone well. He hugs the mother and the son of the man now buried six feet below the soil. Kelan looks devastated, but he seems to be trying to keep himself together for his mom, now. He continues to tell her it’s going to be okay, and that when they get home, he’ll cook her something for dinner.

In any case, Markus bids them farewell and reminds them that he’ll be available if they ever need him, and then it’s back to the church for him. He’s got cleaning up to do, and then, he’s ready for bed. As he drives back to the church, the rain starts up once more.

Markus feels bogged down. Like the vestments he’s still sporting are made of stone and he’s been lugging them around all day. His intention when stepping into the church is simple—he wants to clean up, gather his things, and go home. He’s ready for one night of just going through the motions, so that he can recover right along with everyone else and get back up onto his feet again.

But now, he’s alone in the building. The normally-comforting walls of his church feel too big right now. Stifling. Suffocating. Markus wants to take a couple of days to catch his breath. To reorient himself to everything that’s happened over the course of the past week. And at the same time, he feels lonely. He doesn’t want to be alone anymore. He’s not sure how much more of this he can take.

So, as he sweeps around the pews, he lowers his broom down and then turns his attention up to the giant crucifix at the altar. He stares at it for a few moments, and then he plops down onto the pew, lying flat along the seat.

He could really use a massage right now…

_“You really hurt me, you know.”_

Markus’ eyes snap open, and he finds himself staring straight up at the ceiling. Connor hovers above him, looking genuinely upset. The cross pattern still appears to be burned into his forehead. Is he awaiting some sort of an apology?

“What do you want me to say?” Markus questions, exhaustion heavy in his voice. He manages to do a pretty decent job of masking how relieved he is to see Connor once more. In a church, he’d damn well not be making himself out to be under the spell of a demon.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Connor responds bluntly, his eyelids fluttering in a display of boredom. “But you could, you know, not do that again.”

“You’re clearly not going away anyhow, are you?” Markus questions dully.

“I almost made you think I was, didn’t I?” Connor moves to take a seat next to Markus. He turns his gaze to the priest, and Markus watches the cross fade from his forehead. Clearly, it hadn’t hurt as much as he’d said it had.

“…Yeah, actually,” Markus admits with a shrug of his shoulders, as he pushes himself back up to sit upright.

“And you were _sad_ about it, huh?” Connor’s voice is laced with teasing. It’s obvious he’s trying to dig at Markus’ emotions, in true demonic fashion. When he sees Markus isn’t going to respond, however, he turns to face him and smiles, wetting his lips with that delightfully pink tongue of his. “Not to worry, Father…I saw everything. You’ve had such a _rough_ past few days. But you’re such a good man, you know that?” He places a hand on Markus’ thigh and cocks his head up to peer up at him. “You need a break. You need someone to make you feel better…”

“And I suppose you think that’s you?” Markus questions bluntly. He knows where this is headed.

Connor shrugs his shoulders. “I’m a quick learner, Father Markus. That decision is yours and yours alone to make. But in a moment that is very hard for you emotionally, I’d like to suggest you at least humor me on this one.”

Is it Markus, or is Connor’s voice a lot softer all of a sudden? Perhaps that’s him putting on the charm to try and win the good Father’s favor, or perhaps he’s genuinely concerned for Markus’ mental state.

No…that’s not how demons work. Demons are very selfish, vile creatures with no interest in anyone but themselves. Markus knows beyond any reasonable doubt that Connor doesn’t actually care about him. He can’t stop himself from feeling a bit wounded at those words.

But honestly, what does it matter? If he shoos Connor away yet again, what’s he going to get out of it? More loneliness? More regret? Another raging hard-on he can do absolutely nothing about? And let’s be real—Markus is _exhausted_.

Connor must see Markus caving in before Markus himself knows he is, because he leans over and braces his weight on the man’s thigh, peering up into his eyes with almost glowing brown ones. A soft smile that borders on a smirk twists up the corner of Connor’s lips. He somehow looks sweet and wicked all at the same time.

“Take me somewhere, Father. Somewhere where I can show you why you want to give me a yes.”

And Markus knows before he can even respond as such that he’s going to cave in. He knows, and he can’t stop himself. Like a residual spirit operating on muscle memory, Markus pushes himself to his feet and gestures lifelessly for Connor to follow him toward the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

This church hosts a wide range of firsts for Markus. Upon adoption, he was baptized here. He’d read his first ever picture book here. He’d heard his first sermon here, from his father. Taken his first Communion. Broken his first bone.

Spotted his first demon.

Been seduced by his first demon.

And now, Markus is about to have _sex_ with his first demon.

It’s not only a sin—it’s downright _idiotic_. Markus doesn’t even bother with the process of mentally rationalizing his decision. He knows there’s no other way to look at it. And it’s no excuse when he admits that he’s weak in the moment. Somewhere down the line, he’s going to pay for this. Maybe, if he’s lucky, the incubus about to feed upon him will take his soul before he has to face divine punishment.

How very selfish of Markus to think such a thing.

In true demonic fashion, Connor seems to feel no guilt for his actions. He follows Markus’ lead, and when Markus turns his head back to glance at him as he unlocks the door to his office, Connor just smirks playfully back at him. But at this point, Markus doesn’t question it. He knows Connor has gotten his way. He knows he’s going to give him exactly what he wants.

He’s too exhausted to fight it. And maybe, just maybe, he feels some level of need for the closeness and the release that would come from the encounter.

Maybe, just maybe, Markus aches for some form of comfort, himself.

He opens the door and lets Connor inside, and then he promptly shuts the door behind him. He feels somewhat numb in a situation that would normally give him anxiety. Then again, in a normal situation, Markus would have already turned Connor away.

This is the exact opposite of normal.

“Take a seat, Father,” Connor encourages, his voice syrupy sweet and perhaps an octave lower than it had been before. It’s obvious he’s aware of exactly what he’s doing. Markus knows he’s nailed it in assuming Connor is the particular demon that feeds on sexual energy. “Let me take care of you.”

Markus glances briefly at Connor, before he starts toward the seat behind his desk and lowers himself down onto it. He leans against the backrest and peers at the demon from his new position. His hands sit on the armrests, and he doesn’t move as Connor saunters his way over. Even as the demon drops to his knees in front of him, he doesn’t back away. His head tips down and his gaze follows Connor as he places a hand on either of the human’s knees and pulls them apart.

It’s sinful, just how perfectly Connor settles between Markus’ thighs. He places a hand on the inside of either one and peers up at Markus, chuckling softly…seductively.

“Can’t wait to get my mouth on you.”

Markus just stares down at Connor through half-lidded eyes. Keeping level about the whole situation is the only thing stopping logic from kicking in and making him push Connor away. “You say that, but you’re not doing anything,” he points out matter-of-factly.

“Hmm,” Connor’s own eyes fall half-lidded in thought, “I thought you of all people would know patience is a virtue.”

“That’s a cliché assumption,” Markus points out, before he plants a hand atop Connor’s head, giving him a not-quite-gentle push downward. “Hurry up.”

Connor straight-up _giggles_ , which draws a look of surprise onto Markus’ face. He droops down, nuzzling at Markus’ clothed groin, as his fingers rub slow circles up and along the insides of the priest’s thighs. He knows exactly what he’s doing, as he mouths at the bulge in Markus’ pants. Markus immediately takes notice of the heat that surrounds him as Connor hums out warmth against his crotch. The hum dies off into another series of laughs.

“You turned me down all this time,” Connor reminds, and curse him for keeping his mouth right there where Markus’ thighs and groin and _cock_ can feel the heat coming off of his breath, “and now you’re going to rush me? That doesn’t make much sense.” He works open Markus’ belt and tips his head up to look at him once more. “I’m going to take my time with you, Father. You won’t regret it.”

Connor looks like a demon. He’s got the horns and the tail and eyes so vivid they almost look like they’re glowing. But right now, tucked between Markus’ legs, he looks almost as vulnerable and innocent as a human. Markus knows better, but that doesn’t mean anything. He can know better all he wants, but that doesn’t do away with the fact that he’s doing something that someone who knows better absolutely shouldn’t be doing.

Connor finally opens up Markus’ fly. He untucks Markus’ shirt from his uniform pants and leans in, tugging on the waistband of his boxer briefs with his teeth. His tongue darts out and flicks along the skin just below Markus’ navel. He chuckles against the skin there as he plunges a hand into the priest’s pants.

Demons are rumored to be impatient and greedy and self-centered, but Connor is the polar opposite right now. He flattens his palm over Markus’ girth, before he curls his fingers around him through his underwear, giving him a taunting squeeze, followed by a painfully slow stroke. Markus wants to rock his hips up into the hand teasing him, but he decides he’s going to humor the situation. It’s not like he isn’t already screwing things up by getting into this, anyway.

“You’re so big,” Connor coos while his fingers move, “and you’re not even that _hard_ yet…I can’t wait to feel what it’s like when you’re in me.” In his voice dwells something like a pout, but Markus is almost afraid to call it that. He doesn’t want to throw any more terms of endearment on Connor than he has to. He doesn’t want a reason to get attached to this moment, because this is supposed to be a one-time thing. Markus needs release, and Connor needs a meal. It’s a symbiotic one-night stand at best.

At worst, it’s Markus’ undoing.

After what feels like hours but is actually just several very long, very drawn-out seconds, Connor finally pulls Markus free through the opening in his boxer-briefs. Markus watches his tongue dart out to wet his lips, almost as if he’s licking his chops before a meal, and for a split second, he’s genuinely afraid. But as Connor strokes him a couple of times, the gentle friction brings Markus right back to the present and to the simple fact of the matter.

He doesn’t give Markus much reaction time beyond that, as he leans in and drags the flat of his tongue across the tip of Markus’ erection. He moans aloud there, before he sucks the head into his mouth.

Celibacy has its good sides and its bad sides. On the one side, Markus is (or was, rather) closer to God. In being closer to God, he’s a better priest. He’s able to not only focus more on his work, but he’s also true in his teachings. He’s always felt very strong, both in seminary and once he’d become ordained.

But the bad side is, when he’s finally caving in to his desires (for a demon, no less), every stimulation is as powerful as if he’d never felt it before. It’s not like Markus has never touched himself before. Masturbation is perfectly natural, so long as he’s not lusting after someone who’s married in doing so. But right now, with the heat and wetness surrounding just the head of his cock, Markus already feels insanely good. He knows full-well he’s twitching to life right in Connor’s mouth.

And Connor must know it too, because he bobs down there and takes in more of him. Swirls his tongue around the sensitive bunch of skin just below the head, and then dips all the way down. He makes the lewd gesture of sucking on the way back up, his tongue and lips making a rather obscene noise as he surfaces once more.

Markus’ head falls back and he lets spill a pleasured sigh. This is wrong. This is so very, incredibly, unabashedly wrong. And yet, it feels so good. Connor is back on him in seconds, his tongue and lips and mouth humming and sucking and bobbing their way all over him. It doesn’t take long for him to wind up rock-hard in the demon’s mouth.

God, he’s being pleasured by a _demon_ …

Markus mouths a silent prayer, before he caves in completely and bundles his hand into a fist around Connor’s hair. Connor moans pleasantly in response and pulls up and off of him. The smirk that forms on his lips there is almost devilish as he stares up at Markus.

“That’s right, Father Markus. Take my hair into your hands and hold me down while you fuck my mouth.” And that’s not all, because Connor clearly doesn’t know when to quit. “Don’t be afraid to come…I can just work you up all over again.”

Connor is _filthy_. There’s really no other way to describe it. From the beginning, he’s never had a problem with outright telling Markus exactly what he wants him to do to him in gruesome detail. He’s got one hell of a foul mouth. And while Markus wants to sneer down at him in utter disgust for all of it, it’s the absolute worst he can do to get more turned on in the process.

When did he become this weak?

But Connor’s tone is perfect. The haze in his eyes is captivating. The seductive way with which he smiles at Markus…he’d be a fool to refuse.

So he does as suggested. Plants a hand on either side of Connor’s head and takes a fistful of hair into each one. He pulls Connor all the way down onto him and snaps his hips upward.

Connor knows exactly what he’s doing. It’s no surprise that as a demon, he can pass up human reflexes (gagging, for instance), while Markus shamelessly fucks up into him. Two hands on either side of Connor’s head eventually graduates to one hand tightly fisted in a bundle of hair atop Connor’s head while the other grasps the armrest for leverage and he pounds up into the other man’s mouth.

It feels too good. Connor’s mouth is hot and wet, and he’s moving his tongue just perfectly around Markus’ cock as Markus slams up into his mouth. Before he even realizes what he’s doing, he’s going to town on Connor, his mouth hanging open and letting spill breathy, pleasured grunts.

The first orgasm hits rather suddenly. In Markus’ situation, it’s no surprise. Either way, he comes hard right into the mouth he’s been fucking, his eyes practically rolling back into his skull as he snaps his hips up erratically, riding out an orgasm that’s been a long time coming. When he stills, he lets his hand drop the armrest once more and slumps completely back in the chair.

For a very selfish few seconds, Markus thinks that this could be it.

This could be all Markus needs. He got his release, and he could easily send Connor on his way before things escalate too far. It won’t do away with the fact that he’s already committed a mortal sin, but at the same time, he’d feel less bad about it if he didn’t _come twice_ during the one encounter.

However, he knows better than to think Connor is just going to leave it at that. He’s already made the stern promise that he’s going to make Markus come twice, and if Markus walks away from him now, he may wind up with an incubus in his bedroom or shower or, fuck, maybe in his car.

The worst part about that is that Markus feels something stirring up in the pit of his stomach at that thought.

He watches Connor rise to his feet there. Sees the smug look of satisfaction on his face. Feels a little sick to his stomach as he does so.

And he obviously sees the signs of arousal on Connor, too. The flush of pink on his pale cheeks, and the way his own pupils seem to have blown with interest. How disheveled he looks, his hair a beautiful mess, and last but not least, the very obvious tent in the underwear he’s currently sporting. He looks, as per usual, ridiculously good like that. He takes a step forward, standing this time between Markus’ legs. His tongue lashes out to wet his lips once more. Or perhaps he’s tasting what he’d just gotten to enjoy.

He bends down just slightly, before he curls his arms around Markus’ shoulders and pulls him forward into something of a hug. He rests his cheek atop Markus’ head and breathes out softly as he holds him close.

There’s a long silence, before he finally speaks.

“Put your hands on me, Father.”

Markus isn’t sure if it’s the sheer curiosity and desire or if Connor’s words are operating as some demonic love spell, but it’s almost like he’s the snake and Connor has become the charmer. Connor stands upright once more, grinning down at Markus, as he reaches out and does exactly as he’s been told.

He starts with a single hand on Connor’s waist, before he flattens his palm completely and runs his hand up along to his front and to his chest. His movements are exploratory, because this entire experience is foreign and new to Markus, and yet he knows _exactly_ what he wants.

Despite being a demon, Connor’s body is warm and soft. His skin is smooth and enticing, and Markus can practically smell the way he is going to taste. He snakes his other arm out and curls it around Connor’s waist, pulling him in closer. Connor chuckles in a low voice, and when Markus glances up, he sees that those unfairly gorgeous brown eyes are half-lidded and watching him calmly as he works.

“You can touch me anywhere,” Connor encourages as he brings both hands up to either side of Markus’ face. His thumbs brush at Markus’ cheekbones. “Your hands are so big. I like the way they feel.”

Markus hates to admit it, but he likes the way Connor’s body feels beneath his hands, too. He likes how his fingers dip into the subtle tone in Connor’s abdomen. How his hips have just enough curve to them for him to wear the undergarment he’s currently sporting perfectly. How he stands so invitingly, just waiting for Markus to lay claim to more of him.

Markus knows this is the name of the game. He knows that this is all part of Connor’s nature as an incubus. But here he is, absolutely drinking in the experience like it’s Connor’s soul Markus is going to be feeding on instead of the other way around.

His hands both stop at Connor’s thighs, as he leans in and noses at the skin just above Connor’s navel. He presses his lips there in a soft kiss, to which Connor hums pleasantly. His lips part and he nips just barely at the skin. There’s a sick satisfaction in hearing the way Connor’s breath hitches in response.

His fingers dip into the waistband of Connor’s thin undergarment, and he tugs it down and off his hips. Markus hates how enticed he is by the sight of the demon’s full erection springing free and standing at full attention for him. He turns his gaze up to meet Connor’s eyes, and he’s met with something of a flustered smirk. A little giggle. The slightest sway of the hips to draw Markus’ focus back to where he believes it belongs.

Whether or not Markus likes it, Connor is in full control. It may be Markus who has his hands on Connor, and Markus who is going to eventually be buried deep inside of Connor, but they both know that Connor has the reins.

Markus takes a moment to admire the sight before him, before he raises one hand and curls his fingers around the base of Connor’s cock. He gives him a few curious strokes, turning his head up once more to gauge the demon’s reaction.

A demon.

Markus is about to be fucking a _demon_.

His strokes pick up in pace once he sees the smile dimming on Connor’s expression as his lips fall open in pleasure. His half-lidded gaze peers relentlessly down at Markus as he lets spill a soft, breathy sort of moan.

He even looks good all flustered like that. Despite the fact that he’s about to be thoroughly fucked, he’s still gazing down at Markus like he owns him. And Markus can’t even argue that he doesn’t right now. He’s about to hand over everything he’s ever known in favor of having sex with Connor.

Perhaps that’s a bit dramatic. Markus is still committed to priesthood, even if this feels like he’s not. He still loves his work, and he never wants to stop. But at the same time, after all of his teachings…what explanation can he possibly give for himself now? He’s known better all his life. People who _aren’t_ ordained priests know better.

In essence, Markus has truly lost this battle.

In a momentary fit of frustration, Markus releases Connor’s erection and gestures irritably with his thumb toward the other side of his desk. “Bend over.”

Connor, who either doesn’t see how frustrating Markus’ failure is to him or doesn’t care, simply giggles somewhat in response and shoves his underwear the rest of the way off his body. He pivots and strides over to the desk, stopping a couple of feet in front of it. Afterward, he bends over and peers right at Markus with his hands flat on the desk.

“I’m all yours, Father.”

There’s a moment—a very childish, romantic moment—wherein Markus finds himself wondering if Connor actually feels anything from this. All the attraction he has spent trying to build between the two of them…is it actually mutual? Does Connor hold any romantic or even just sexual interest in Markus, or is this all part of his hunting routine? Is he simply hungry for a meal?

Why does that make his stomach sink?

Markus forces himself not to dwell on it and instead stands up. He doesn’t bother removing his own pants—just leaves them open like Connor had them, with his dick hanging out. He’s already somewhat hard, but as he moves to stand behind Connor, he takes hold of himself and starts stroking to bring himself back to full attention.

He watches the way Connor turns his head and peers at him. Sees his mouth fall open with interest, before he reaches up and brings two fingers to his own lips. He sucks the digits into his mouth, and when his eyes meet Markus’, he smirks around his fingers.

“Are you going to get yourself good and ready for me?” Markus questions expectantly. He nods his head at Connor’s exposed backside, as if to say ‘go on’.

“That what you want?” Connor questions eagerly, both eyebrows raised.

Markus’ eyes fall half-lidded and he scoffs. “I’m not going to dignify that with an answer. Hurry it up, Connor.”

Connor moans at those words. “I love the way you say my name.” But he knows Markus is growing impatient, because he instantly brings his fingers around and teases his own entrance with one of them. Still maintaining eye contact, he pushes one inside and lets spill a low, taunting moan.

Markus knows Connor knows where he has him too, because he can’t stop himself from watching the way that finger disappears into his body. And because Connor is so eager for more, he’s quick to add a second one. He sees the way Connor looks at him afterward.

“Like what you see? Connor questions, and he has the nerve to let his mouth hang slightly open there so Markus can make out the pink of his tongue waiting between his lips. “Want more?”

Markus, still actively stroking, gives Connor a look of impatience. “Do I? You already made me come once, Connor. Remember whose court the ball’s in right now.”

Connor has the nerve to _moan_ at that, before he curls his fingers inside himself and apparently hits his own prostate. His mouth falls open more widely to let spill a whimper. “You sound so good talking to me like that.”

Markus, for the briefest of moments, is genuinely baffled because he can’t ever seem to find a way to get under Connor’s skin. The only time he’s ever seen this demon make any expression reminiscent to frustration, it was because Markus had physically harmed him. And despite the fact that he’s currently going against everything he’s ever known to have sex with Connor, it actually _aches_ to think about what he did.

Markus can try all he wants to blame it on the fact that he’s a good man with a good heart, and apparently feels sympathy even for a demon, but he knows better. He knows that on some level at the least, Connor has managed to get under his skin, and unlike the demon himself, Markus has developed at least something of an attachment to him.

Connor lets spill a more deliberate moan that pulls Markus out of his thoughts and draws him to the present once more. He’s greeted to the sight of Connor leaning over the desk more, his knees almost buckling from the pleasure he’s apparently giving himself. Either that, or he’s just using that unfairly powerful charm of his to draw Markus in.

Not like he isn’t going to put out at this point, but he gets it. He’s only pushed Connor away at least five times before this. And he still plans on holding on to his priesthood, which Connor probably knows as well. Any excuse to keep Markus hooked enough not to get cold feet and walk away.

However, as he approaches and spits into his hand, reaching down to slick himself up with it, he can see that Connor knows what he’s trying to convey, as he’s quick to remove his fingers from his own body and expose himself completely to Markus.

“It’s cruel that you aren’t taking any of your clothes off, Father,” Connor observes, grinning despite his words. “I just _know_ you look good under all of them.”

Markus knows exactly why he’s not stripping down naked. He knows Connor knows, too. He doesn’t want the permanence that comes from that kind of exposure. His honest plan is to do his thing, zip himself back up into his pants, and go home.

Even as he settles behind Connor and aligns himself with the demon’s entrance, Markus feels terrible. He’s hungry for more, but he doesn’t know how he’s going to fix this. He’s not just breaking his vow of celibacy. It’s so much more than that.

Despite that, he curls his free hand around the front of Connor’s thigh and pulls him back as he carefully coaxes himself inside. He grits his teeth at the immense friction that surrounds him as he does so, his mouth falling open as the head of his cock breaches the initial ring of muscle. The heat surrounding him is enough to make him crazy, and he’s not even fully sheathed inside of him.

Connor reacts pleasantly, too. He gasps sharply at the penetration, and then lets out something like a shaky moan as Markus keeps coaxing himself inside. Markus can understand the sentiment too, because he’s biting back a series of moans himself in the process.

It’s hard to imagine he’s already gotten off once today.

Either way, he pulls Connor back fully onto him, and then pauses afterward to gather his footing. Connor is insanely tight—probably just the way he’s intended to be in order to get his fill—and his body is so warm that Markus is having trouble focusing, and he hasn’t even started moving yet.

But God, when he does…it’s good.

It’s so good it almost makes up for how bad it is. Markus, once he gets started, finds that all that lamenting he has been doing gets gently brushed to the wayside. With every thrust forward, every roll of the hips, every little moan Connor lets spill, Markus finds he’s thinking less and less about the consequences and more and more about the inevitable release he’s seeking out.

Even Connor has stopped talking. All that dirty talking has ceased completely, all in favor of moans and whimpers and ridiculously sexy little gasps and panting noises. Connor, even in the throes of passion, is positively delectable.

Markus fucks him shamelessly at this point. His hips snap forward hungrily, some thrusts erratic, his body not exactly consumed with the desire to pace itself. He’s in love with the feeling—the way his cock throbs hungrily every time he snaps his hips forward and finds himself greeted with the friction surrounding him. His hands find both of Connor’s hips, and his pace becomes rougher.

Markus’ office normally functions as a quiet place for him. A place for him to reflect on everything that’s happened as of late and to work on what he’s going to be presenting during services. It’s almost always silent, save for the few times that Markus turns music on and listens to the tempo at its lowest audible volume.

But right now, the room is filled with grunts and gasps and pants and moans, and the fancy gift wrapping on the present is the sound of skin on skin, the creak of the desk in protest, or the occasional rubbing sound Connor’s hands make while he tries to catch a grip on the desk. The room feels hotter than usual, the air thicker.

And when Markus finds Connor’s prostate, it only gets better. He strikes it dead-on in his frenzied movements, and the impact rips nothing short of a _cry_ of pleasure from Connor’s throat. The noise is deep and guttural and bears so much less control than Markus is used to hearing from the other man that it surprises even him.

He realizes he wants to hear it again. He angles his thrusts for that spot, snaps his hips roughly forward and down, and rips yet another pleasured scream from the demon. Connor sounds like he’s absolutely coming undone from the intensity of it all, and while Markus is bordering on his second fucking orgasm today, he can’t help but think that Connor’s reaction is his favorite part of the whole thing.

Connor’s moans become garbled as Markus finds a pace in hitting that spot repeatedly, and Markus thinks that maybe he’s fucking him so good that he’s unable to speak. It actually surprises him when Connor finally manages words.

“Father, I’m…I’m so close.” Connor’s words are breathy, and Markus genuinely believes them. Thankfully, he’s right there with him. His head feels like it’s spinning, and his body is on fire in the best way possible. Markus’ thrusts are growing more erratic as he goes.

The words ‘come for me’ rest at the tip of Markus’ tongue, but he swallows them down in favor of paying special attention to all the pleasured noises coming from Connor. It’s when Markus feels him clench tightly around him that he knows he’s gotten what he wants, anyway. Connor moans loudly there, as his body shudders and his release comes in waves, right down along the front of the desk.

Later on, Markus is going to be filled with shame and regret. Later on, he’s going to spend his days questioning what in the hell he had been thinking that he had allowed himself to cave like this. But right now, his second orgasm in less than an hour is tearing through every nerve ending, sending white-hot sparks of pleasure through him and borderline rendering him blind. He comes hard into Connor’s body, around a series of grunts and curses. It’s so intense the second time around that it actually _hurts_ a little, in the best way possible.

There’s a brief moment where Markus thinks he wants to bend down and press a kiss to the back of Connor’s neck. Where he wants to turn him over and see how his lips taste. Maybe spend some time curled up with him for a moment.

But he knows better than to think that’s what either of them actually want. Markus needed release, and Connor needed a fill. They both got what they wanted, and now is the time for them to go their separate ways.

That’s why when he pulls out, he backs away and makes quick work of tucking himself into his pants. Connor turns around and slumps down onto the ground, leaning back against the front of the desk. He looks positively elated, and once he sees that Markus has acknowledged the expression, he fades into nothing. Markus literally watches him disappear in the blink of an eye.

He expects to feel shame. He expects to immediately start questioning everything. But even when Markus finds himself alone in his office, still feeling hazy with afterglow, he feels…nothing. Perhaps numbness, but nothing other than that. It’s like he’s already acknowledged what happened, and his tired brain has decided to let him leave it at that.

Is this all there is to this situation? Now that Connor has gotten his way, is that going to be the last of him that Markus sees? If that’s the case, Markus should be able to go on about his normal life as if nothing has happened, right? But then, why does it bother him so much?

Why does he not feel satisfied with that result?

Markus needs to get home and wash up. He needs to tuck this day away, but he finds himself standing in the middle of that office, his eyes closed, as he tries to figure out what in the hell has been happening for the past month.

\--- --- --- --- ---

Markus isn’t weak. Had he been weak, he’d have never gotten through seminary. Becoming a priest isn’t as easy as everyone thinks it is.

This is why he’s able to push away everything that’s happened and keep going about his work. Markus knows full-well that what he did was wrong, but just like with any other bad thing, you can’t rewind to the past and undo anything you’ve done. At this point, what’s important is how Markus chooses to conduct his life from now on.

No, he does not think leaving it as if nothing has happened is going to be the right thing to do. Yes, he eventually plans on telling someone about what happened. But right now, he needs time to think, because whether or not what he’s done is wrong, he doesn’t want to have thrown his entire career away. Markus doesn’t know what else exists beyond this. He can draw, yeah, and he’s good at playing piano from practicing with his late father, but all he’s ever wanted in his whole life was to take over where Carl had left off. He’d grown up into that desire.

When Markus reflects back on this sentiment, he tells himself repeatedly that he should have thought about that before he’d caved in to a demon. But there’s also the fact that it’s been a week, and Connor is still nowhere to be seen. It sounds like a gigantic excuse, but perhaps giving the demon what he wanted was exactly what Markus needed to do in order to do away with him.

That’s one hell of a jump, but if it keeps Markus’ head clear enough to get through his days until the thoughts subside, he’s going to risk it.

Which sounds an awful lot like treating it as if nothing happened and _not_ eventually telling anyone, but whatever.

In other news, Kara is now a regular attendee of Markus’ services. She and Alice were baptized on their second day back after the storms, and the two of them now sit with Luther in the third pew during services. Considering all that’s happened, it’s a breath of fresh air to see something turning out well. Markus still knows very little about Alice and Kara, but so long as they’re doing alright and they’re in Luther’s care, he feels that he has no need to find out anything else.

Kelan and his mother return to services a week later. Kelan seems to be doing a lot better, though his mother is a little slower to recover. She smiles and carries on conversation, and it’s obvious she loves coming to services, but her heart aches and Markus can see it in her eyes. It’s the same ache he’d felt when Carl had died. It never quite goes away, but it does get better.

However, he chooses not to confront her with that conversation until she’s ready to come to him about it. People all handle grief in their own ways. Markus doesn’t want to go rubbing salt in any wounds.

It may seem strange, but it’s almost as if things have gone completely back to normal. Markus can’t erase the past, but he can continue writing plans for sermons, taking confession (he doesn’t feel any farther from God during his first confession following his meeting with Connor, which is a comfort), and running the soup kitchen. Eventually, it feels commonplace all over again, which Markus will quite honestly embrace with every fiber of his being.

It's two days into the second week when Markus is left to his own devices once more. After a very busy week keeping his mind occupied, Markus encounters a day where he has absolutely nothing to do. He’s got everything planned out for the next two weeks of services, and no confession, and no office work left to do. Quite honestly, it’s going to be himself and a Netflix marathon and perhaps a cup of hot chocolate for the rest of the evening.

Markus is a busybody. He doesn’t do well sitting down and doing nothing. Even if he’s actively engaged in a television show, he has to keep his hands busy. Be it scribbling notes or doodles down on a piece of paper or fiddling around with his phone, Markus doesn’t just…idle, ever.

But right now, it’s the best he can do. _Extreme Houses_ blasts through his living room, but Markus’ focus is anywhere but at it. He’s got a steaming mug of hot chocolate that is quickly downgrading to lukewarm sitting on the end table next to his couch, but as far as he’s concerned, he’s not in the living room anymore.

He’s reflecting, and heavily so. He’s thinking about Kara and Luther and Alice, and then about that mother and son who had been so broken a couple of days ago. His heart is heavy with lament for both of them.

And then, he’s thinking about the dream that had started his encounter with a demon. How Connor had somehow happened upon Markus and invaded not only his dreams, but his church and his home. He had come in, looking like everything Markus had ever wanted in a partner that he could never truly have, and Connor had preyed on that. He’d made himself look, smell, and even _taste_ good just to get what he wanted from Markus, and once Markus had caved in and done exactly what his instincts had been telling him not to do, he had disappeared without a trace.

Markus should have known that was how it was going to go. In fact, he did. He definitely knew that Connor was a demon, and that demons were greedy. Markus, a hopeless romantic and a truly emotional being at heart, still wonders what it would have been like if there was more to it than that. While consistently going against his vow of celibacy—his promise not to entertain any sort of relationship, even the non-sexual ones in favor of doing his job and staying as close to God as possible—was an awful idea, Markus finds himself wondering in this very moment just what kind of person Connor actually is.

He knows exactly what kind of person Connor is, on a very basic level. A demon. Something vile and impure and out for nothing short of destruction. He’d come to Markus to feed, but at the same time, he’d come time and time again, even after Markus turned him away, and he had never once forced anything. That fact right there is something Markus has difficulty in his alone time to remove from his mind.

On top of that…

_“You really hurt me, you know.”_

Those words still tug at Markus’ heartstrings. Maybe he’s just a nice guy with a big heart, or maybe he really does acknowledge that he did something that wasn’t exactly right. He can’t be for certain, though.

For now, he lets those words echo in his head. If he closes his eyes, he can almost picture Connor hovering over him, that relaxed, yet pained expression on his face, with the burn from the crucifix still resting on his forehead. How is it that the crucifix had hurt him so badly, but being in a church that has been blessed repeatedly hadn’t? How is it that being in Markus’ presence alone doesn’t frighten him?

Markus spent years studying up to become what he is today, and in this moment, he genuinely feels he has so much more to learn about the world around him. He won’t go so far as to try and defend demons as a whole, but he cannot deny his curiosity about Connor. There’s so much more to him than meets the eye, apparently.

Naturally, though, Connor’s spot in Markus’ memory doesn’t end there. Markus follows the mental path of that particular day, all the way to the point where he had Connor on his knees between his legs with his cock in his mouth. Where, in a damned _church_ , Markus had allowed Connor to suck him off. And then he had followed suit shortly after by fucking him against the very desk where he’s written many of his lessons.

He still remembers the way it felt. The sounds Connor had been making. The heat surrounding him. The intense, sharp wave after wave of pleasure. The way Markus’ own body felt as if it was going to come apart the entire time.

Markus’ eyes snap open when he becomes aware of the tingling sensation of interest pooling at the base of his spine. The gentle twitch of his own arousal coming back to life. The impending need for more pleasure. A memory turned fantasy that is going to be his unraveling one of these days.

Markus flops over onto his side on the couch, groaning out his frustration. He’s been perfectly fine for nearly a week and a half, and now he’s thinking about Connor? What ever happened to going their separate ways and forgetting this whole thing happened?

_“You’re so tense, Father…”_

Markus can still feel those arms wrapped around his neck, those hands running down his chest and front. He can still feel the heat of Connor’s breath.

Markus knows better than to think he’s going to forget about all these things any time soon, but they’re all choosing right now to pop up in his memory, all because he’d actually acquired some alone time for the first time in a week or so.

Hell, maybe this is his punishment. The consequences of his actions could be as simple as the inability to forget what happened and the test to resist temptation in the future.

But, will Markus even be posed with a choice that beckons resistance?

Not likely. Connor would have been back now. He got what he wanted.

Markus lets out a sigh of frustration. The heat gathering between his legs is unrelenting. Unconsciously, he slides a hand down his front and to his groin, palming at himself through the fabric of his pants. He’s already half-hard, and the little burst of friction draws a sharp inhale between his teeth.

Damn it…

Markus closes his fingers around himself through that outline. If he thinks good and hard about it, he can almost picture the way Connor had nosed at him before he’d sucked him off. He can almost feel the heat of that breath against his groin. His cock twitches again, growing fuller in his own hand at the thought alone.

Markus’ eyes fall shut. He knows he shouldn’t be doing this. This is _not_ how he should be spending any of his free time. And telling himself the release will help is but another lie. He knows it’ll only prolong things.

But…god.

Why hadn’t he just kept his hands to his damn self that day? Why had he let things get to this point? Now, he’s stuck literally touching himself to a memory.

He freezes. Inhales sharply, and then drops his hand away. Raises his forearm to cover his eyes and releases a long sigh.

No. This is where Markus needs to stop. If he can maintain enough self-control to keep his hands to himself this time around, maybe that’s all he needs to do. Just to prove to himself that he’s strong enough to go on from here. One day, if he can avoid reacting on this, maybe he can actually marathon his shows and drink his hot chocolate like a normal human being again in the future.

A cold shower might be the first step toward fixing that.

Yeah, a cold shower.

Markus reassures himself that not all is lost and that he can remake some fresh hot chocolate once he’s gotten through with his shower, and after standing up and adjusting himself somewhat in his pants, he heads for his bathroom.

The ice-cold water feels as cleansing as it feels like a punishment. Markus hates it at first, but it actually _works_ to tone down the arousal that had worked its way into Markus’ spare time. He’s shivering and miserable to start with, but once he’s out of the shower, he feels…strangely better. Maybe more powerful. Like he has actually overcome something.

Which…probably isn’t a big deal to other people, but considering the mental battle that Markus had lost in trying to ward Connor off, it’s massive to him.

So yeah, he does remake that hot chocolate, and he does sit down and continue watching some show about extreme houses, and he’s actually able to focus.

Take that, forbidden fruit.

\--- --- --- --- ---

Three weeks following the incident, and Markus is still going strong. His reward is given to him by North—a weekend ski trip with his friends. Simon, Josh, and North have been battering at him about this trip for months, now. They know he’s committed to his work, but they also know that Markus needs a damned break. Or rather, that’s what they’ve been insisting upon ever since they got started with this whole thing. The deal-breaker is when they decide to tell him the trip’s already been booked.

So, after some planning and a few scheduled days off for the church, Markus finds himself in the mountains, bundled up to the nines, clambering his way into some ski resort hotel. It’s more a sizable home in the mountains than anything, and Markus finds himself wondering how his friends managed to afford such a place, but upon asking, North has been quick to shut him down and tell him that he just needs to thank them for spending the money and go about the rest of his trip in peace.

Markus knows North doesn’t back down from anything she says, so he decides to heed her warning and find some way to make it up to her later. It’s just a few days. The church and the rest of Detroit will be fine. That’s what Markus keeps telling himself as he ambles into the big resort building provided to himself and his friends. The weather is snowy as all getout up here and the smell of winter is especially strong inside. It’s all because of the fireplace crackling away in the sitting room. The scent of firewood burning filters up the stairs and even onto the second floor.

Markus likes the smell. Even though this is a getaway, it feels something like home. It’s just in the atmosphere. It’s like the whole place was created to feel that way, too. Markus doesn’t have a doubt in his mind that he’s going to be able to relax easily.

You know, once North and the others stop pestering him about getting on the slopes. Markus has never skied before, so this is bound to be interesting. North is absolutely buzzing about getting him to try it out, while Simon and Josh are both going on about how they’re going to be snowboarding instead. Markus, having been so busy for the last half decade of his life, truly has no idea what to expect.

Either way, he’s given all of ten minutes to unload his things before North is dragging him to the shop nearby to pick up his first ski setup.

Markus doesn’t remember North being as into skiing as she is right now, but they haven’t gotten to spend as much time together as in the past, so it’s no surprise that she’s picked up a few new things that Markus hadn’t known about over the course of that time.

Either way, she is ridiculously excited and chatty as she directs him through the store, a la ‘these are affordable and offer good control’ and ‘pricier, but they’re good for beginners and if you’re looking to learn more’. She’s pointing out boots and discussing options for Markus’ build with one of the associates, who can’t seem to stop chuckling at him.

Markus isn’t quite sure what’s so funny, but he doesn’t think too much of it. He just goes along for the ride as he’s talked into trying articles on and feeling them out.

It occurs to him as he’s staring at himself in the mirror that this is legitimately going to be his first time skiing. North is standing not far from him in the background, and as he peers through the reflection, he can see the knowing smile on her lips.

“I’m really just about to go for it, huh?” he deadpans in the form of a question, to which North snickers. “I’m just going to drop off some chair onto some hill and fly down on it, hoping against hope I possess enough understanding of my own center of gravity to stay upright.”

North nods. “There’s more to it than that, but you’re getting the general picture.”

Next to North, the associate smiles in understanding. “You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. It’s perfectly acceptable to stay on the lift and ride back down if you’re too scared.”

Markus appreciates that sentiment, but what fun is life if you’re not taking at least some risks? Markus isn’t going to voice it aloud, but he can honestly say he’s tried something much worse than dropping onto some hill and flying down it. That in mind, he shrugs his shoulders.

“There’s a first time for everything.”

North cheers. “That’s the spirit. Don’t freak out, though, because I’ll put you on the bunny slope first.”

Markus frowns. “Bunny slope?”

“Yep,” North places her hands on her hips. “It’s a lot less steep and a much shorter ride than something a lot higher up. You’re a newbie, so you’re definitely going to want to practice on the bunny slope instead of dropping down on something bigger just yet.”

Markus raises an eyebrow. “You’re going with me, I hope you know.”

North just grins. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

\--- --- --- --- ---

The entire time they’re riding the lift up to the bunny slope, North keeps reassuring Markus that it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Markus has no predisposition toward embarrassment for taking it easy on his first ride, but he goes along with it either way. Soon enough, he finds himself nearing the area where he’s going to be on solid ground again.

He and North find themselves at the top of the hill, which isn’t a whole lot. It almost doesn’t look like a hill, truthfully. Markus can see the pace at which people are moving, and it isn’t very fast at all. Children and adults alike are skiing together at a comfortable, almost breezy speed, and Markus finds himself thinking that it doesn’t look like it’s going to be very exciting. He frowns a bit at it, before North waves down an instructor she’d apparently hired for herself in the past, who shows him the basics.

The first thing Markus learns is just how much control his legs have, and how easy that control is to lose. He can adjust his speed with a turn of his feet, or he can turn sharply or barely. He can also tumble right over if he’s not too cautious. The instructor has to tell him a good three or four times not to watch the tips of his skis as he moves.

But…it’s actually pretty fun. The bunny slope is leisurely at best, but Markus takes it a good five or six times before he finds himself growing bored. He fixes North with a look, which causes his friend to roll her eyes at him.

“You’re not about to tell me you’re ready for something more intense,” she tells him around a scoff. “You’re like a baby deer out there.”

Markus just shrugs. “How else am I supposed to learn?”

North frowns at him, before she turns her attention to a map. “There’s another green circle slope we could try, but that’s as far as we’re going today. We’re gonna be here for a few days, so you can definitely pace yourself.”

Markus learns as they seek out their next slope that the difficulty levels of the different slopes are pretty straightforward. Green for easy, typically a bunny slope, blue for intermediate, black diamond for advanced. There’s an ‘expert’ level, but just looking at the image on it makes Markus a little nervous, so he doesn’t go looking to see what else there is.

Instead, he focuses on the new, slightly-less-bunny-slope bunny slope that North has brought them to. It’s definitely a little steeper, but not by much. Still, once Markus is on it, he feels like he’s able to pick up more speed than the other one. It doesn’t take long for him to be riding along easily, letting the wind resistance catch on his clothes and hearing the sound of skis sliding along snow.

He’s having a great time, and it shows on his face. North skis alongside him at a cautious distance, and then before he knows what’s happening, Simon and Josh speed past him on their snowboards. The pace is slow enough for Markus and North that he’s actually able to question her upon seeing this.

“You guys have gone on these trips before, huh?”

North just smiles, swaying a little in her movements. “Every year. You’ve been so busy with work that we didn’t feel right bothering you, but I can tell as of late you’re a lot more tired, so you definitely need a break. I took it upon myself not to give you a choice, and now, you’re smiling like you haven’t in months.”

Markus just shrugs. “It’s been a busy past few months.” And he’s not lying, either. He’s been extremely busy. What with the inclement weather and the growing size of his congregation, Markus has been hard at work trying to make sure that the experience is still as good as it was before, when the group was smaller. He’s responsible for a lot more nowadays than he was even just a few months ago.

On top of that, the memory of a certain incubus still haunts Markus on the daily. If he thinks hard enough about it, he can almost picture Connor fluttering alongside him as he skis. He knows it isn’t real, but the worst part about the situation as that he kind of wishes it _was_. Just once, he’d like to see Connor show up to taunt him again. He’s awful for thinking it.

“Well, it’s probably going to keep being that way, knowing you,” North comments as she slides a little closer to him, “so you are morally obligated to enjoy this weekend to the fullest. Do you understand?”

Markus rolls his eyes at her, letting out a chuckle, before he turns his gaze to the nearing flat at the end of the slope. He’s just about to speak up when he sees it.

Markus can go on and on about how he can convince himself to see Connor in different places in his life, but when he actually sees him, he knows the difference. And right now, he’s actually seeing him. Connor is poised at the bottom of the slope, clad in nothing but that same tee shirt he had borrowed from Markus in his home, his saucy undergarments, and a thick blue and gray scarf. There’s something of a smile on his lips as he waits for Markus to approach.

And Markus doesn’t know what happens beyond that, because the shock throws him off-balance and he loses his footing and promptly tumbles down onto the ground. By the time he reaches the end of the slope, he’s on his back with panic on his face and North hovering over him, concerned.

Connor is suddenly nowhere to be seen.

\--- --- --- --- ---

“And _that_ ,” North’s voice is scolding, as if Markus had done something bad intentionally, “is why you stick to the bunny slopes until I say otherwise.” She passes him a mug of hot apple cider as they take a seat on the small love seat in Markus’ room. They’re both sipping their beverages as they watch something on television about dung beetles. The weather pictured in the show is significantly warmer than what they’re currently enjoying, and Markus finds himself wanting to change the channel.

As he does so, he shrugs his shoulders. “You say that like I did it on purpose.”

North’s gaze is relaxed enough that Markus doesn’t take it too personally as she shrugs at him. “Who knows? Maybe you’ve been playing me all this time and just wanted an excuse to get off the slopes?”

Markus rolls his eyes. “You’re reaching.”

Another shrug from North, before she turns her attention back to him. “So…first day of freedom. How’s it feel?”

Markus scoffs. “Freedom? Because I’m clearly miserable at my job.” He notices the way she ignores his words and pushes them away himself, before he blows over the edge of his drink and continues speaking. “I’m having fun, contrary to your suspicions. Didn’t think skiing was going to be my thing and I’m still really out of my element here, but I’m having a good time. New things aren’t always bad. Still plan on trying an intermediate slope before we leave, though.”

North raises an eyebrow at him. “It’s a lot different. I’m just warning you. They go by percent grade on the slopes, so an intermediate slope ranges a third higher than a beginner slope.”

It’s Markus’ turn to shrug. “It’s going to be a long time before I get to come out here again. I need to make sure it’s damned exciting.” A smile follows his words, and North scoffs at him.

“I knew that somewhere behind all that priest garb was a man who still likes having fun,” North teases, before she stands upright and claps him on the back. “Anyway, I’m going to go Skype my girlfriend before it’s time to shower and go to bed. Take it easy until tomorrow, will you?”

Markus rolls his eyes. “I tumbled over, it’s not like I broke anything.”

North doesn’t respond as she heads out the door. Instead, she pulls it shut behind her and leaves just Markus and the emptiness of his room. The suites for each of them in the resort are huge. Markus has his own bathroom, a balcony, and a living room. There’s even a small kitchenette off to the side of the living area. Again, Markus finds himself wondering just how much money North and Simon and Josh spent on this trip. He feels somewhat guilty about how expensive it all must have been.

But he also remembers that he’s obligated to find as much enjoyment in it as he can, and that brings him to his feet once more. He starts toward the balcony, his puffy coat still on, and steps outside.

The view is incredible. The resort is nestled right in the mountains, with the ski slopes not too far off. Mountains look a lot more steep from afar, but when you’re in them, there’s this strange surreality of being surrounded by hills and trees and snow and at the same time feeling perfectly at home. It’s a beauty all in itself, and Markus can’t help but smile at the image.

He can peer down over the balcony and see the patio that looks out from the front of the resort, and even that’s beautiful. There’s a tree planted in the middle of the patio that Markus is willing to bet gets decorated for Christmas every holiday season. The thought of such a big tree being painted in bright reds and golds and greens and strung with glimmering lights makes his smile grow.

He suddenly feels like watching a Hallmark movie.

“The mountains are so pretty.”

Markus jumps visibly at that voice, wheeling around to face toward it. Connor’s voice is unmistakable, and so is his appearance. He stands a few feet away from Markus, still clad in that shirt and scarf and underwear. His pointed ears are a little red at the tips as he smiles shyly.

“Can I borrow some pants? It’s as cold as it is pretty here.”

Markus shouldn’t be even a little bit surprised that Connor is playing this off like it’s nothing. He plays everything off like it’s nothing. But Markus can be surprised enough for the both of them, he supposes, because the simple fact of the matter is that Connor got what he wanted, so why in the hell is he back in Markus’ presence?

Funny, how Markus is suddenly turned off by the idea of having Connor around, despite having longed for his presence for weeks, now.

But right now, he can’t help but gape in surprise at the demon suddenly presenting himself to him. Connor looks like he’s been here this whole time, his expression as relaxed as ever. He punctuates that mentality in the way his lips form into a pout and he frowns at Markus.

“C’mon, I’m freezing…”

The thing is, Markus is genuinely a nice guy. It doesn’t really matter to him that he’s looking at an intentionally-provocatively-dressed demon. The fact that Connor’s nose and ears are beet red tells him that the guy is genuinely cold, and he’s not about to let him freeze. That in mind, he steps inside and pulls the balcony door shut.

Markus has a tendency to overpack for trips like this. He’s not entirely familiar with weather out here, so he’s packed plenty of warm clothes. This includes the many pairs of flannel pajama pants he wears to bed and fully intends to use for the same purpose out here. That in mind, he manages to find a pair for Connor—a blue and gray one that matches his scarf—and brings it out to him.

As he passes the article to the demon—and watches him slide it on right there in front of him—he releases a sigh.

“What the hell are you doing here?” He can’t hide the exasperation in his tone. “You should be done with me after, you know…”

As Connor replies, Markus leans against the counter dividing the kitchen and living area, his arms folded over his chest. “That’s an easy one, Father: I missed you.”

_I missed you._

Markus almost wants to reach a finger up and clean his ear out with it.

His next question must be resting right on his face, because Connor is quick to shut him down. He points one finger at Markus’ chest and narrows both his oaken eyes. “If you’re about to say something about me being a demon and accusing me of not being able to form attachments to someone, I’m going to ask you to stop while you’re ahead.”

Markus does indeed stop at Connor’s request, genuinely dumbfounded by the suddenness of the interjection. Connor looks the very example of unimpressed. It’s almost as if he’s disappointed by the realization that he called it for what it was.

He crosses his arms over his chest as well and leans back against the sliding door Markus had just closed not too long ago. “I may be a demon, but I’ve still got a soul.” He shrugs. “I’m compelled by my nature to form attachments to humans, even if it’s for the purpose of getting a meal. I didn’t really expect to be thinking about you either once I’d gotten what I wanted, but here I am.” He turns his gaze back up to Markus and releases a sigh. “And I don’t really have to ask whether or not you’re in the same boat.”

Markus cocks an eyebrow. “Yeah? How do you figure?”

Connor scoffs. “You didn’t start praying and waving your rosary at me. Seems once you’ve got me established as an actual living being, you _do_ have some humility.”

Something about those words bears some weight. Markus almost gets the feeling that Connor’s feelings are somewhat hurt. He’s apparently full of surprises this evening—not just the kind where he pops up out of nowhere and inserts himself into Markus’ life again.

Markus is about to open his mouth to speak again when Connor shrugs and pulls at the side of his borrowed pajama pants. “Thanks for these, by the way.”

Markus sighs yet again. “So you want more, then?”

Connor stares at him for a few solid seconds, before he strolls over to the couch and takes a seat. He pats the spot next to him and smiles. “More pants? Sure, but come sit down.”

Markus already knows he’s going to obey. What is he going to do if North or Simon or Josh walk in right now? Connor has a relatively human appearance, but it’s also glaringly obvious that he’s not. Come to think of it, had North not seen him at the bottom of the slope like Markus had? A guy dressed like sexy Donald Duck kind of stands out like a sore thumb, doesn’t he?

He does exactly as he’s told and squares his shoulders, turning his attention to Connor, who just smiles and leans back comfortably against the couch. He takes the remote and switches to some game show.

“Never pegged you as the type to enjoy skiing.” Connor’s attention is still drawn to the television screen, relaxed as ever has he keeps speaking. “You weren’t doing much, but you looked like you were having the time of your life.”

“I…I was having a really good time, yeah,” Markus responds, visibly confused.

Connor either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care. “And your friend…she’s sweet. Came right to your rescue.”

“Yeah…she did. My other two showed up a bit later to help me get out of my skis.”

Connor chuckles a little at those words, turning a very serene smile toward Markus. “I saw that. You were so flustered. Was it because you were thinking about me?”

In all honesty, it kind of was. Markus would have probably been able to think a lot better, had Connor not surprised him by popping up at the bottom of a ski slope he was still learning how to use properly. So in the end, he had been a little bit of a wreck trying to get himself out of his skis. Looking back, it’s embarrassing.

But he doesn’t give Connor the answer he no doubt wants. Instead, he turns his attention back up to Connor and frowns. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Connor cocks his head. “About what?”

Markus’ frown deepens. “About whether you want more from me. Why you’re not trying to seduce me right now. Isn’t that what you’re here for?”

When Connor outright laughs, Markus feels himself growing a little flustered with frustration. Either way, Connor smiles impishly at Markus and bares his teeth as he does so. He knows he’s winning right now. “It’s not all about sex, Father Markus.”

Markus scowls. “That’s not what I—”

Connor is on him in an instant there, with one finger raised to Markus’ lips to silence him. “That’s exactly what you were getting at. You think I’m hungry again, and let’s be real, you’re an easy target and I _definitely_ won’t turn it down if you’re gonna give it up again, but honestly?” He drops down there, his hands between his legs, which are curled up on the couch. He turns his head up to shoot Markus the single most innocent look the priest has ever seen.

“I just want to know more about you. Is that too much to ask?”

Markus almost can’t believe what he’s hearing. No, he _actually_ can’t believe what he’s hearing. There’s no way that’s all Connor wants. He’s a _demon_.

“No…I mean…” Markus groans, running his hand down along the front of his face. “It’s not. But you’re—”

“—there it is.” Connor rolls his eyes, before he sweeps in close again. He places a hand on Markus’ chest, leaning in a bit. “Tell you what: we fool around a little, get our rocks off, you feel better about this whole situation, and then we go lie down in your bed. That sound like a plan?”

Markus’ frown deepens. “Connor—you disappeared right after last time.”

Connor just shrugs. “Doesn’t mean I plan on doing it this time. I’m being serious here when I say I want to spend time with you. What’s it going to take to prove it to you?” He cocks his head again, running his hand down along Markus’ front. “Come on…let me help you relax, and then we can have all the pillow talk we can stand…”

Markus already knows how he’s going to respond. It’s going to be exactly the same way he had on that day in the church. He’s going to give Connor everything he wants.

But it’s infinitely more scary now, because afterward, Connor wants to talk.

And Markus wants to talk to him. This is so much worse than sleeping with the enemy. This is outright forming a relationship with one.

Markus is supposed to be warding off demons, not getting attached to them. This is such a slippery slope, but the instant Connor noses at the side of his neck, he knows he’s not going to do anything about it today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to y'all with your lovely comments and bookmarks and kudos so far! My writing is so slice-of-lifey that it's nice to see that the not-slice-of-lifey requests I get are getting the same positive responses.
> 
> Thank you so much to those who requested this fic! This idea has been a blast to write so far.
> 
> More coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

It was supposed to just be a ski trip. A weekend retreat wherein Markus escaped his rampant thoughts and the busy days he endured at a job he loved but was admittedly worn out from as of late. He was supposed to be sipping hot cocoa and apple cider and skiing and looking out at the mountain horizon. He was supposed to be taking a mental break with his friends.

But instead, he’s currently well into the throes of heated passion, fucking the very demon that has his mind in such disarray. Connor has Markus all laid out on his bed, currently fucking himself on Markus like his life depends on it. He’s got his hands on Markus’ thighs as his body rocks forward, his back arched, mouth hanging wide open as the pleasure starts to mount for the both of them.

Markus at least owes him a thank-you for being quiet, because Josh’s room is right next door and if he overhears, Markus has a lot of explaining to do. Connor is panting, but he’s not moaning or crying out Markus’ name like he was in the church.

And God, he looks good. He’s stripped down to just a tee shirt, the rest of his body naked, and it leaves just enough room for Markus’ imagination to run wild. He can almost see the outline of Connor’s chest, and the way his breath is heaving in his lungs. The way his back is arched…how his thighs are splayed out on either side of Markus.

He chooses that precise moment to peer down, as if he can tell Markus is watching him, and grins through the flush of arousal and pleasure. “Touch me, Father.”

Markus growls low and deep at those words, reaching forward to curl his fingers around the base of the demon’s erection. “Not Father…My name is Markus.”

Connor can’t stifle a low moan there, but Markus is too wrapped up in just how good it sounds to care. Still, he doesn’t move his hand just yet. His gaze is locked on Connor’s as he gives the base of his cock a little squeeze. “My name, Connor…say it.”

“You’re so commanding…” Connor lilts, rocking up into Markus’ hand and sending pleasured sparks up and down his spine as he thrusts on his cock in the process. “But I like that. Touch me, _Markus_.”

The way Connor says Markus’ name is almost as sinful as his existence in itself. There’s a certain pitch and tune to his voice when he does so. It’s like it’s just the right decibel to strike all the right chords within Markus, and it’d frankly be shameful of him not to obey at this point.

So he does. In perfect rhythm to the way Connor rides him, he pumps at his cock. He watches as Connor whimpers in delight and raises a hand to cover his mouth while another series of moans spills behind it. It’s almost as if that final amount of contact is just enough to push things over the edge, because Connor’s movements grow erratic and frantic, and as his orgasm spills out over Markus’ bare chest, his body clenches around Markus’ cock and has him seeing stars.

Markus can’t stop himself. He brings his hands to either of Connor’s hips and snaps his own body upward in a series of violent thrusts. He bites down hard on his lower lip to stifle his own noises as his climax comes in erratic, harsh waves, right up into Connor’s body.

When they’re finished, it still doesn’t even feel like it. Connor has gone from arched backward with his hands on Markus’ thighs to hunched forward with them instead splayed out over his chest. His face is beyond flushed, his brown eyes hazy, and his mouth hangs wide open as he works to catch his breath. Markus finds himself wondering in observing him like this if demons actually need to breathe or not. Connor doesn’t seem to act very demonic, though. He’s got the appearance of a demon, but his needs and wants are so dangerously close to human that it scares Markus more than just a little.

As Connor does finally start to regain his normal air supply, Markus finds himself momentarily fearful of the possibility of him disappearing again. Right after they’d finished last time, Connor had faded away from sight and vanished without a trace. He’d fixed Markus with a little grin, and then he’d been gone. Markus definitely hasn’t forgotten the fact that Connor had said he wanted to get to know him better, but what if that was all just the choice words of a demon who had been hungry yet again?

_Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me._

But Connor _doesn’t_ disappear. Instead, he pulls off of Markus and flops over onto the bed next to him. He’s all splayed out on his back, the afterglow heavy in his expression, as he turns his gaze up toward the ceiling. His chest is still heaving somewhat. Understandably, as the two of them had both gotten quite into it this time around.

Connor had suggested they fool around, but once they’d gotten started, it had spiraled out of control. The thing is, it’s like Connor knows exactly what Markus wants. Closing his lips around the crook of Markus’ neck, promising not to leave a mark as he trailed his tongue along an artery, he’d had Markus turning to putty in his hands without really trying all that hard.

Markus is still a bit out of breath, himself. He turns his head to look at Connor, who mirrors the gesture and then rotates to his side, propping his head up on his arm.

“For a guy who claims to be celibate,” Connor teases, his voice strangely warm, “you sure seem to know what you’re doing.”

Markus raises an eyebrow. “I’m not sure how to respond to that.” Despite those words, he’s smiling a little. He catches himself there and frowns instead. He needs to be careful about how affectionate he gets.

Connor, on the other hand, doesn’t seem to care. This looks like commonplace to him, even though Markus knows for a fact that it’s not. Either way, the demon slides an arm out and rests it atop Markus’ chest, his fingers playing little circles on the skin there. “It’s a compliment. Means you’re inexplicably good at sex. You _definitely_ shouldn’t be celibate.”

Markus scoffs. “Well, technically I’m not anymore.”

As soon as those words leave his lips, the room falls silent. It’s like Connor sees the error in those words just as much as Markus does. He knows Markus is going to end up regretting having sex with him a second time, and it shows in how he sits upright and peers seriously down at Markus.

“We don’t have to _tell_ anyone, you know,” Connor suggests quickly, his brow furrowed in a very sudden, very uncharacteristic frown that Markus finds he’s not all that crazy about seeing. “We could just…have _us_ in secret.”

How many times have people made that very bad decision that wound up biting them in the ass? How many times has Markus received a confession about a wife or a husband having an affair with someone else and being caught on it? How many lives has he seen ruined because of a secret that had been well-kept but not always well-intentioned?

Despite this thought, Markus genuinely contemplates keeping his sex life with Connor a secret. Rather than push the demon away, it somehow seems like a better idea to stay with him and make damn sure to keep his personal life and his work life separate. But doing so conflicts with…many things. Can he truly call himself a priest if he’s no longer upholding one of his vows?

On top of that, Connor isn’t human. He’s a _demon_. That upgrades breaking a vow all the way to straight-up sinning.

But with the way Connor is looking down at Markus right now, it hurts to think about turning him down. What is Markus supposed to do? He frowns back up at the other man, before he scoots back and moves to lean against the headboard.

“What even _is_ this between us?” He questions.

Connor outright laughs there, before he pulls the blanket up around his waist and crosses his legs. He rests his hands in his lap. “You’re overthinking it, Markus.”

Is he, though? With the way Connor’s voice sounds just saying Markus’ name rather than calling him ‘Father’, he finds it doubtful that he’s overthinking anything. Regardless, he waits for Connor to keep speaking.

“It could just be sex. We could be friends with benefits. It could be simple, or it could be complicated, but it doesn’t _have_ to have a name.” Connor cocks his head and smiles. “All I’m asking is that you don’t let this be the end of it, whatever it may turn out to be.”

There’s no way he’s talking to a demon right now. Then again, maybe Connor happens to know what Markus wants to hear and is saying it to get more out of him. Everything from him voicing that he wanted to get to know Markus to saying they could keep their shared intimacy a secret could be meant that way. It’s a tried and true fact: demons can’t be trusted.

And yet, the way Connor is looking at Markus right now, he can’t bring himself to obey those thoughts. Everything from what he had been taught all those years doesn’t seem to hold a candle to the way the other man smiles.

Which is absolutely _not_ the mentality Markus should be having when it comes to Connor. The thing is, he loves his job and he has no intention of quitting it, but…can he actually have two lives, completely separate from one another?

Connor nudges him with his foot, raising an eyebrow. “You’re doing it again.”

Markus pauses for a few seconds, before he starts to realize that, yeah, maybe he _is_ overthinking it. While the things on his mind are completely valid, he’s not going to do himself any good dwelling on it right now. He’s supposed to be taking a peaceful weekend vacation, not panicking about the demon he’s chosen to sleep with twice, now.

That in mind, he releases a sigh and moves to slump back against the headboard once more. He turns his attention back up to Connor, before he speaks up.

“So…how’s this whole thing work?” He gestures toward Connor with one hand. “This whole sex-for-energy thing.”

Connor laughs again. “It’s just like eating. That’s the way I gain energy.” A shrug follows his words. “It’s not that complicated.”

Markus can’t help himself. At this point, he’s genuinely curious. “…So it lasts weeks?” Considering that was how long it took Connor to return, Markus thinks his guess is pretty valid.

Connor shakes his head in response. “Not typically. But…I suppose there was something about you.” He pulls the blanket up around his waist a little higher, and Markus thinks for the briefest moments that something like a blush might be forming on his cheeks and the tips of his pointed ears. “You pushed me away for so long that at one point, I was actually starting to think I wasn’t going to get what I wanted from you. To tell you the truth, coming back to the church on that day was going to be my last try.”

Markus can still picture opening his eyes and seeing Connor hovering over him from above. The impatient, borderline pouting sort of expression on the other man’s face. How he’d pointed out that Markus had hurt him. The disappointment in his voice…

“And then, you decided you’d had enough and you gave me exactly what I wanted,” Connor continues easily enough. “It’s like…the difference between going to McDonald’s and going to the Cheesecake Factory. It was like a _banquet_ , compared to what I’m used to. Maybe it’s because you teased me with abstinence for so long, or maybe it was something else, but I hadn’t been that full in ages. You made me feel so good…”

Markus can’t help but think that Connor had made him feel good, too. And if the guy had truly been working for a meal, he had put in overtime to get what he had wanted, because he had taken the time to give Markus something he wanted first. Then again, maybe the blowjob had been part of the meal for Connor. Markus supposes it could be.

Either way, Connor keeps speaking. “I really _was_ prepared to go my own way after all that, but you just…kept popping up in my mind. I remembered how good you sounded while you were buried inside me, and I realized I wasn’t hungry after that…at least, not for anyone other than you.” Connor shrugs, as if he’s talking about nothing in particular.

Again, Markus finds himself wondering if Connor is just saying these things to keep him interested, but he pushes that thought aside for now. No use getting caught up in his thoughts all over again.

For now, he just scoffs and moves to get to his feet. “So I’m your Cheesecake Factory, then.”

Connor mirrors that scoff. “I suppose you are. Where are you going?”

“Shower,” Markus replies. “And then I’m going to sleep. This is supposed to be a trip I’m spending with my friends, and they want me up bright and early for more skiing.” He makes his way toward the bathroom, but hesitates for a moment. “Can they see you?”

Connor shakes his head. “Only if I want them to. Which…I don’t. But you won’t have to worry about me. I’ll wait until you get back to take up your time…as much as it’s going to kill me…” His expression bears the weight of dramatics, and Markus can’t help but roll his eyes.

“You’ll be fine, I’m sure.” He waves briefly, before he heads off to the shower.

It genuinely surprises him when he finishes washing up and Connor is still there. By now, he’s all laid out in Markus’ bed with the blankets pulled up to his ears. Just the tips stick out from above the material, and Markus can’t help but think that the image is…kind of cute.

Wait…is Connor asleep?

Markus slips a pair of pants on once more and makes his way around the bed, to the other side. Connor is facing him now, his eyes closed and his body looking more relaxed than Markus has ever seen him. He really does look like he’s sleeping.

And he’s kind of cute that way. His eyes are shut and his mouth just barely hangs open. The demure, sexy little mischief-maker that Connor is normally when he’s awake has given way completely to something a lot softer and sweeter in appearance. Markus, possibly in a selfish display of ignorance, hadn’t even thought about whether or not demons actually slept. But Connor is fast asleep right in front of him, and it’s a sight he doesn’t think he’s ever going to be able to forget.

He’s compelled to take his next steps there regardless of whether he wants to or not. Crawling into the bed, he too slips beneath the covers and scoots in closer. He’s not right up against Connor, but he’s close enough that he can hear the little puffs of the demon’s breathing as he sleeps the night away. It’s…hypnotic. The gentle sounds of it make Markus feel tired on hearing them alone.

He already knows he’s not going to wake Connor up or make him leave. He doesn’t feel quite right sliding an arm around the other man’s waist, but he doesn’t create any more distance between them either. Instead, he closes his eyes and allows his own breathing to synchronize with Connor’s.

He’s asleep before he knows it.

\--- --- --- --- ---

When morning comes, it’s without issue. Markus awakens to Connor still fast asleep in his bed. He gets dressed and brushes his teeth, before he heads out to breakfast. North and Josh and Simon are already chowing away when he gets downstairs, and as if saying ‘you’re late’, Simon plants a plate full of food he’d just gathered on the table and gestures for Markus to sit down. North soon follows suit with a cup of coffee and takes a seat across from him. Simon drops down next to her. Next to Markus, Josh is grinning away at something he’s reading on his phone.

“Did you sleep well?” Josh asks as he finally puts his phone down and glances over at Markus.

“I did, actually…” Markus responds easily enough. He knows he can’t tell his friends that he slept better than ever because it’s the first time he’s ever gone to sleep with another person in his bed, but at the same time, it feels good to be able to brag that he had a good night’s sleep. “I think this trip was exactly what I needed. Thank you so much, guys.”

North grins from across the table. “That’s so good to hear. Are you ready to go back out on the slopes today? If you get a few practice rounds in, I may give you permission to go on a harder slope.”

Markus genuinely ponders her question. She’s grinning back at him as if she knows exactly what he’s going to say. “Let’s do the practice part first, and then I’ll decide,” he finally suggests, and North laughs a bit.

“It’s not as easy as it looks,” she responds easily as she takes a sip of her own coffee. “But I’m glad you’re having enough fun to get back out there with me. To be honest, I was fully prepared to spend the rest of this weekend going on walks outside with you or some shit.”

Markus waves a hand dismissively. “Come on, you know I wouldn’t make you do that.”

“Please,” Josh scoffs from next to him. “You know she’s full of shit. She’d be out skiing whether you went or not. She loves the slopes more than any of us!”

Markus rolls his eyes. “Friendly reminder that she was the one who went with me on my first slope. You guys were too busy snowboarding.” He watches in amusement afterward as Josh and Simon both turn their gazes down to their drinks and suddenly become very interested in the taste.

North looks proud of herself, but she soon stands up afterward. “You know, maybe you’d be better at snowboarding, too. Not saying you’re bad at skiing, but you should give it a try, too.”

Markus outright scoffs. “Skis cost me enough as it is. Maybe next time.”

North just laughs, and then dismisses herself to the shop, promising to meet Markus later on. It looks like another day full of skiing, followed by some afternoon shopping, is what they’re planning. Markus has no idea where they’re going to go shopping in the middle of the mountains, but he doesn’t question it.

Which is why he’s pleasantly surprised that, after a day taking on an intermediate slope (which is actually harder than it looks, but Markus got the hang of it by the end of the morning), they find themselves at a shopping center lower down in the mountains, off of a famous highway Markus doesn’t think he’s ever heard of before.

It’s something of a metropolis, like the Mall of America or the casinos inside of Vegas (presumably, because Markus has been to neither), with rollercoasters inside the mall and mascots and advertisements blaring on television screens all over the center. One of the locations advertised on said screens are the same slopes Markus and his friends have been enjoying for two days now.

Josh has an affinity for shopping. His eyes light up like those of a kid in a candy store, and the excitement he gets when he’s lured into yet another shop is contagious for even the exhausted Markus, North, and Simon. They find themselves trying on clothes with him or watching the man demonstrating how the drone in the shop works by flying it over their heads.

They don’t realize how tired they are until they have to drive back up to their resort with several bags packed into the car and legs hurting from a morning full of recreation and an afternoon full of shopping. By the time they make it back to the resort, the sun is starting to disappear over the mountains and nighttime is starting to take over. Markus notices that the tree he spotted the night before isn’t lit up with Christmas lights, but there are yellow bulbs wrapped around its branches that light the square, as well as lights along all the rails on the sidewalks. People are gathered outside of the square, chattering among one another. It looks like there’s some sort of party going on.

North, seemingly reading Markus’ mind (or perhaps just seeing that that’s where he’s looking), speaks up there. “It’s Saturday night. They always light the place up on Saturdays and welcome everyone from local communities out here. It’s a good way to meet people. It’s how I met my ski instructor, actually.”

Markus glances at her for a moment, before he nods and turns his attention back to the square. “Are we going?”

“Naturally,” Simon responds there. “You can’t come out here and not enjoy one Saturday night at the square.”

“But first,” Josh cuts in there, “we nap.”

To be honest, Markus is _definitely_ looking forward to the prospect of a nap. He’s physically and mentally exhausted from a very fulfilling day, and he’s ready to lie down in his bed and let sleep take him away for a few hours. On top of that, he knows without having to think about it that Connor is going to be there.

Connor, his guilty pleasure. His confession. The one he should have been still saying no to. The fact that Connor had told him he’d nearly given up before Markus had caved in is still something of a punch in the stomach. Maybe he wouldn’t be in this situation if not for having given up on that day. But at the same time, maybe he doesn’t want to be _out_ of said situation.

It’s more than just a little complicated.

Either way, when he arrives back at his room, he of course finds Connor waiting for him. He’s still sporting Markus’ pajama pants and tee shirt, though he has ditched the scarf. He’s all curled up on the couch, looking not unlike he had that one night when he had shown up in Markus’ home. Either way, when Markus steps inside, he turns his head to greet him and smiles brightly.

His smile fades soon enough, though, and gives way to a look of pity that Markus is a little blindsided to bear witness to. “You look beat.”

Is Connor concerned about Markus? Jesus, things just get more and more confusing as time goes on…

Markus nods his head. “I’m exhausted. I’m going to lie down for a bit.” He then catches himself off guard with his next question. “Want to come join me?”

He wonders what Connor is thinking in response to that offer. Does he consider it a victory, or is he flattered? Is he really catching feelings as strongly as he’s implying that he is? Markus still has no idea how to feel about the whole situation, but he’s definitely not about to rescind his offer.

“I’d like that, Markus,” Connor responds, his tone strangely, surprisingly warm.

Warmth. Something Markus had never imagined he’d have interpreted to come from a demon. Still, that doesn’t stop him from stripping down into his boxers and crawling into bed, and it definitely doesn’t stop him from pulling Connor in close when he too joins him on the bed. Connor finds a comfortable position with his forehead nuzzled at the crook of Markus’ neck, and it’s all downhill from there.

There are no words. There’s no sex. The two just come together way too perfectly and fall asleep together way too easily.

It’s a good thing Markus is too tired to question it.

\--- --- --- --- ---

Markus likes to think he dresses up well. He didn’t exactly pack a suit, but he never knows what his friends are going to take him out to do, so he always packs for just about every occasion. So while he’s not exactly wearing a three-piece suit, he’s still dressed nicely. He sports a dark brown knee-length winter coat atop a soft, dark red sweater that’s layered with a grayish-brown collared shirt underneath. He sports a pair of nice jeans over a pair of dark brown dress shoes. As he’s adjusting his collar in the mirror, he can feel Connor watching him.

“So this big party at the square…is there dancing?” Connor’s question is innocent enough, and Markus can tell by earshot that Connor’s still a good few yards away.

“I’m not sure,” Markus answers honestly, shrugging his shoulders. “I’ve never been before. But I imagine there would be some. They always break out the group dances when they have enough people and there’s music involved.”

“Yeah?” Connor asks playfully. “You don’t look like the guy who finds himself doing the Cupid Shuffle during dance parties.”

Markus scoffs. “If I had my way, I wouldn’t be. My friends usually wind up dragging me out to do them regardless of whether I want to or not.” He’s smiling despite his words. “But in the end, it’s always pretty fun, so I’m not exactly complaining.”

When Connor speaks up this time, Markus sees him in the reflection, walking toward him. “You’ve learned to just go with things, haven’t you?”

“Something like that,” Markus responds. As Connor draws closer, he thinks that this situation isn’t much different. Essentially, he has convinced himself not to think much about everything that has happened and everything that could happen in the future, because he’s got at least some attachment to Connor and what they have between them and he doesn’t want to let go of it. He’s…having fun.

Connor takes that moment to place a hand on either of Markus’ shoulders, watching him through the mirror. “You dress up nice, Father. Turn around for me.”

Markus obeys without hesitating—something he’d have questioned himself vehemently for just a month or so ago—and turns to face Connor, who slides an arm around his shoulders and uses his free hand to take hold of one of Markus’.

“It’s a shame I can’t join you…” Connor mutters despondently as he guides Markus away from the mirror, swaying even though there’s no music. “I’d love to dance with you…”

Markus thinks that he agrees. In the inevitable time in which there’s a slow song at tonight’s party, he’s going to find himself wishing he had Connor with him. One of his friends are going to pick up on it and without question, they’re going to pull him out to slow dance with them. It’s going to make him feel better, but he’s still going to ache for this same feeling with Connor.

Still, he has to go out and maintain himself. He may be getting attached to a demon, and he may have found some level of contentment with it, but at the same time, he can’t lose himself completely to it. He knows this, and he knows Connor knows this. It honestly reassures him that Connor isn’t pushing for him to go completely insane over him. It seems like something that would be the nature of a demon, and Connor is so very unlike that.

Maybe that’s why it’s so easy to get attached.

In any case, he smiles softly down at the demon, before he pulls back. “Tell you what: if you’re awake when I get back, we’ll have our own dance in here, just the two of us. You can pick all the sappy slow songs you want and it’ll just be you and me, okay?”

That sounds like something boyfriends would say. It sounds like something someone _not_ in Markus’ situation would say. But here Markus is, already getting himself giddy with excitement at the prospect of coming back to dance with Connor once the party is over.

Connor pouts, and Markus’ stomach twists uncomfortably in response. It’s not fair, how downright hurt that expression looks. “You could just stay here and party with me instead.”

Markus scoffs softly. “You know I can’t do that, Connor. But I promise, you and me after, okay?”

Connor hesitates, before he nods his head slowly. “I’m going to sleep the whole time you’re gone, so when you get here, I’ll be wide awake and you’ll have no excuse not to dance the night away with me.”

Markus can’t help but laugh there. This moment is…strangely sweet. Markus has had soft moments with Connor by now, but this is different. It’s almost normal. It’s almost like he hasn’t gone and started to catch feelings for a demon.

Either way, he backs away toward the door. “I’ll hold you to that.”

As he makes his way out toward the square, Markus reflects back on everything he’d just said. He’d talked so casually to Connor just now, as if yesterday evening hadn’t happened at all. As if he hadn’t been genuinely shocked that the demon who had romanced him had come back. As if his entire life hadn’t been turned on its head because of Connor.

He’s still not quite sure what to make of it, but the wavering emotions he feels for the entire situation all have him feeling a little bit dizzy.

For now, though, he focuses on the party taking place. There is definitely music, and as Markus steps outside and is greeted by the chill of the wind and the beautiful, almost blinding lights gathered around the tree, he finds it’s easy to divert his attention.

It also doesn’t take long for Simon and Josh and North to happen upon him. Markus is the type who stops to take in the surroundings first, so they find him as he’s walking along the sidewalks and admiring the warm, yellow lighting strung around the handrails. The music is just a little more faint from the distance he’s walked, and as they approach, he turns to face them.

“This place really pulls out all the stops, doesn’t it?” He comments as North and Simon and Josh move to stand alongside him. He’s enamored by the sight, and that big tree entices him more than anything else. There’s something about it that just relaxes him. He wonders if there’s a story about it.

“They do, yeah,” Josh replies from next to him. When Markus glances over at his friend, he’s got his hands tucked into the pockets of the new puffy jacket he purchased during their earlier shopping trip. He looks content as hell, and his normally skinny frame looks fuller all bundled up in the warmth of the jacket. He’s smiling softly as he stares up at the tree, himself. “There’s a feeling of togetherness when we come out here. It’s part of why we’re always opting to come out here as opposed to somewhere else.”

North nods in agreement from next to Josh. “I have yet to see one fight break out during these things. Everyone’s just so caught up in how good everything feels out here. It’s like a home away from home.”

Markus smiles at those words. He can definitely understand where that feeling is coming from. Even the staff members at the resort seem to treat everyone like family. It’s a solidarity you can’t really get anywhere else, and it warms Markus right down to the core. It kind of reminds him of his relationship with his congregation.

“Which means,” North adds, a hint of facetiousness in her tone, “you’re hooked now, so you’re going to come with us every year when we come out, right?”

Markus glances at her for a moment, before he shrugs his shoulders. “You give me enough notice so I can get the church where it needs to be in order for me to go, and I’m here.”

That’s about the closest to a ‘yes’ North is going to get without insisting that Markus tag along regardless, so she brightens at those words. She faces him and bares her teeth in a big grin. “Good! Now, come drink with us.”

She guides Markus to a bar at the corner, where three bartenders are all working. They’re all just as pleasant and family-oriented as everyone else that Markus has met here, and once North speaks to them for a few seconds (which Markus can’t hear over the music), they fix him a drink that looks like it came straight out of an iceberg. The glass looks frosty and frozen on the outside, but when Markus takes a sip, all he tastes is warmth and chocolate and caramel. He can’t even taste the alcohol.

Almost as if reading his mind, the bartender gestures Markus closer and tells him over the music, “you’re only going to want one or two of those.”

That’s the most foreboding thing Markus has heard this entire trip. In any case, he enjoys the taste and finds that he lingers around the bar the entire time he’s drinking it, so that he can be ready to ask for a second one. It’s almost like drinking caramel-flavored hot cocoa, but halfway through his drink, Markus knows that’s not all that’s in it. He doesn’t drink much as it is, so whatever alcohol is in it is finally settling its way into Markus’ bloodstream.

It’s nice, though. Not unlike the resort or the square or the brightly-lit tree, the alcohol leaves Markus with a pleasantly warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He definitely understands the ‘home away from home’ concept Josh had spelled out a little bit ago.

He doesn’t get to his second drink. He’s just finishing his first when North removes the glass from his hand and directs him out into the crowd, where, as Connor had predicted earlier, the Cupid Shuffle starts playing.

For a guy who isn’t crazy about dancing, Markus doesn’t think he’s half-bad at it. The rapid step-step-step-step-turn of the dance is easy enough to catch on to, but he’s got it down to a science. Then again, that may be the alcoholic beverage talking. Either way, he and North and Simon and Josh are all gathered in the line, dancing in near-perfect step with one another, falling into rhythm with the rest of the crowd. It’s in that precise moment that Markus remembers that he can see the square from his balcony.

He remembers that Connor had said he was going to sleep while Markus was at the party, but he can’t help but look up and see if Connor is watching. It’s no surprise when the balcony looks empty, but Markus does feel a little disappointed.

God, he’s got to figure his situation out…

The Cupid Shuffle dies into the Casper Slide, and the crowd erupts into cheers. Somehow, the group manages to dance around the giant tree to the different commands of the song with little effort. It’s fun. The tree seems to welcome the group with open arms, too. Maybe it’s just the alcohol, but Markus feels like the lights are glowing a little more brightly than usual in the presence of such enthusiasm.

He turns, as commanded by the song, and glances forward and up. A smile falls onto his lips as North cheers excitedly next to him, and then they fall into step together again.

He doesn’t expect to be out for long. People only have so much energy, after all, and chances are, the resort staff are going to have to clean up and get some rest before it’s back to business tomorrow, so it’s no surprise when the crowd starts to die down and the music finally comes to an end.

Markus glances up at the balcony again as a large set of streetlights—Markus assumes for cleanup—comes on. Through the glare, he spots Connor, all leaned forward against the balcony with a big smile on his face.

Yeah…it’s time to go give him that dance.

Markus isn’t drunk. Maybe a little warm and fuzzy from the drink he’d been given, but he’s not stumbling up the stairs. Despite that, his friends are right at his side as per usual. They all know that he doesn’t get out much outside of his job, so they’re all ready for anything when they manage to get Markus to drink. Mind you, they _have_ seen him very drunk, and Markus knows they know the difference.

Either way, as he stops at his door, he’s about to turn around and tell his friends his thank-yous for dragging him out here, when North throws her arms around him in a big hug and holds him tight. Behind him, Josh does the same, and on his right side, Simon follows suit. Outside of his door, he and his friends are all engulfed in some sort of group hug, and Markus feels warm all over again.

“Thank you for coming out with us,” North finally says, as she and everyone else backs off a few steps. Markus glances among all of them as North continues speaking. “You’ve been so secluded lately, and then that storm hit, and we got really worried about you…we just wanted to make sure you were doing okay. You know…emotionally.”

Has Markus really been secluding himself more than usual? He hadn’t thought he’d been doing so, but now that they mention it, he really hasn’t spent much time with them aside from going to that restaurant together a month ago. Markus suddenly feels more than a little guilty. He raises a hand to scrub at the back of his neck, the apology written all over his face.

“I’m sorry, guys. I’ve just not been a very good friend lately. I swear I’ll keep in touch more often, okay?”

Josh reaches a hand up and runs it over the top of Markus’ head, shoving his head down playfully a little in the process. “You’d better, Markus. We miss the hell out of you.”

“We know you love your work,” Simon reminds from nearby, “but you don’t have to make it your life.”

Markus just smiles and reaches out to hug his friends once more. He steps back, the smile still on his lips. “Thank you, guys.”

They go their separate ways for the night there, and Markus steps into his room, pulling the door shut behind him. He immediately glances toward the balcony door, but when he peers over, he sees that it’s been closed and no one is standing outside.

Markus frowns. “Connor…?”

Connor isn’t on the couch, and as Markus makes his way to the bedroom of the suite, he finds that his bed is empty.

Where did Connor go?

He’s just about to call out to the man once more when he hears the shower shut off. As he starts toward the bathroom, Markus notices the smell of the soap he’d brought to the resort. He immediately understands what’s happening, and the thought of Connor wearing his soap is, well…damn enticing, to say the least. It brings about the mental picture of the demon standing beneath the shower spray amidst a cloud of steam, his hands running all over his body, and…

Markus pushes the thought aside and sheds his heavy jacket, as well as the sweater he’d worn over his collared shirt. It’s significantly warmer in here than it was outside, after all.

Afterward, he makes his way to the kitchenette and fishes one of the complimentary water bottles out of the door. He’s in the middle of drinking it when Connor finally emerges from the shower. The visual nearly takes Markus’ breath away.

Even in the dimness of the room, he can see everything. Connor’s hair is wet, and his curls dangle over his forehead. His skin is just a little flushed from the heat of the shower, and it’s particularly so around his cheekbones and the tips of his ears. His brown eyes seem to glow like they had when Markus first met him, and he’s now just sporting a new pair of Markus’ pajama pants. Even the underwear seems to have been done away with. It’s…cute, rather than sexy, and Markus gets the feeling that was an intentional gesture Connor has made to get a point across.

Can a demon really go and get attached to a human like this? Is this not utterly against nature?

Either way, Markus lowers his water bottle and clumsily screws the lid back onto it. “I didn’t keep you waiting too long, did I?”

Connor crosses his arms over his chest and raises one hand to his chin, mocking thought. “I dunno…I was sleeping most of the time. But I did get to see you dance. You looked like you were having a lot more fun than you let on earlier.”

Markus shrugs and pulls his phone from his pocket. “Maybe I was. In any case…” He sets the phone in an empty glass as a song starts playing. The glass amplifies the sound—a slow song—and Markus moves in close, bowing just slightly and extending a hand. “May I have this dance?”

He watches Connor’s expression change. Sees the brown eyes grow even bigger and the eyebrows shoot up onto his forehead. Hears the tiniest of gasps as Connor takes his hand. He chuckles a little, tugging Markus back out toward the living area. “You’re such a gentleman.”

Markus isn’t so sure if he would go so far as to call himself a gentleman. It’s more like…he’s been wanting this dance since before he’d gone and joined his friends at the party. He had plenty of fun, don’t get him wrong, but…well, like everything else surrounding this situation, it’s complicated.

For now, though, Markus doesn’t think about it. Instead, he focuses on how easy it is to slip into rhythm with Connor. His arm slides around the other man’s waist as Connor curls his own arm around his shoulders. Their hands join, and then they’re swaying together. Markus isn’t but an inch taller than Connor, but up close to him right now, Connor almost looks small.

It’s in the way he’s looking at Markus. Any seductive words or posture or any of the other tactics he’s used in the past are nowhere to be found. He’s just staring up at Markus as he gets lost in the music and the darkness of the room greets them. The living room light is off, but the kitchenette light is on. It’s dim, emanating from underneath a wall cabinet, but it’s all the light they need.

It’s quite literally like the two of them are getting the dance they’d wanted. Connor looks completely at peace. For once, he’s beyond words as he and Markus move together. Markus thinks he looks like he might be lost in thought, himself, but he doesn’t voice that. Instead, he gives Connor the time to let his mind do its thing as he himself trails off mentally.

A month ago, this wouldn’t have made any sense to him. A month ago, he’d have laughed in the face of anyone who had told him this was happening to them. A month ago, the thought of a demon invading his dreams or his church or his home was something he’d only find in storybooks. But right now, after having had sex with Connor twice and slept in the same bed as him for a full night, he knows that he can’t possibly do away with any of it. He can’t get rid of the fact that it happened, and he can’t get rid of the feeling that he wants more.

What he can do is figure out what he’s going to do about his future. Can he really have both his job and this…potential relationship with Connor? What is he supposed to do?

“Why doesn’t my church affect you?” Markus suddenly wonders aloud, drawing his gaze back down to Connor’s. The demon seems to reorient himself there too, as he peers up into Markus’ eyes.

“It’s a building, Markus,” Connor explains simply. “Yeah, it’s been blessed, but it’s not like when I go in there, I’m sticking my hands in holy water or touching all the items you have in there.” He sees the gears turning in Markus’ head, because he keeps speaking there. “No, it’s not that you’re not powerful enough or whatever it is you’re thinking. In fact, you should stop dwelling on it altogether, because if I’m thinking about it right, it doesn’t really matter anymore…does it?”

Markus hates how there’s some desperation in Connor’s voice there. Understandably, he wants Markus to stop doubting his potential relationship with him and take things to the next level. Understandably, he wants Markus to accept him fully and go about his life from there on. It’s not going to be that easy, but Markus definitely sees where he’s coming from.

He doesn’t have an answer for Connor just yet, though. It’s unfair, considering how he’s entertaining the guy’s desire for a dance right now and could effectively be leading him on, but still…

“You’re not answering me.” Connor pouts a little, but shakes his head. “You’ll warm up to me fully one day, though.” As if furthering his point, the demon pulls his hand free from Markus’ and instead threads his other arm around his neck. Markus, despite his lack of a response, wraps his other arm around Connor’s waist. They settle in comfortably against one another, and Connor turns his head and buries his face in Markus’ neck.

The song shifts there, to yet another slow song, and Markus finds that he can’t help but tip his head and rest his cheek against the side of Connor’s head. He’s so very comfortable that it really doesn’t feel like he’s embracing a demon right now. Connor doesn’t feel like a demon at all to Markus, to be completely honest.

Which brings to him another thought.

“Is your regular form the same as this one?” Markus questions, and he feels the heat and vibration of Connor laughing against his skin. He pulls back a little and looks Markus in the eyes once more.

“We’re not all shapeshifters, Markus,” Connor corrects, looking more amused than offended. “You judge demons the same way we judge humans, apparently.”

“Sorry,” Markus replies, genuinely feeling a little guilty, which is a whole other feeling he’s going to have to try and make sense of another day. “I went to school for the job I do, and their version of demons is so much more different than what I’m getting from you.”

Connor shrugs. “Your teachings aren’t all wrong. But most of them are…inaccurate. There are shapeshifters, yes, but the title ‘demon’ isn’t synonymous to it. To answer your question, though; yes. I can change my appearance.”

“Did you do it to get to me?” Markus then questions. It’s an important thing to ask, in his book.

“Nope,” Connor replies. “I just happen to be the type of person you’re attracted to, I guess. I did add in the scent of sandalwood to get you all hot and bothered, though.” A facetious little smile follows his words. “But everything else is genuine.”

Markus scoffs. “I do like the scent of sandalwood.”

Connor giggles a little. “Yeah? What else do you like?”

“I have no idea how to answer that,” Markus responds, laughing himself. “You put me on the spot!”

Connor’s laughing along with him now. “Any certain types of clothing…or lack thereof…get you all worked up?”

“Wow, Connor.” Markus knows he’s just playing around, though, and the easygoing nature of their conversation feels so incredibly normal that Markus finds he’s not overthinking it. “I still don’t have an answer for you, though.”

“Huh…” Connor mocks another pout. “That’s a shame.”

They fall silent again there, just swaying, with their arms curled around one another, staring into each other’s eyes. It feels like something right out of a movie. In the movie, the screen would pan forward to each character’s individual facial expressions. One character would have their eyes tightly locked on the other’s, and the other character’s gaze would scan their partner’s face, before dropping down to their lips, and then the rest would be history.

It brings to Markus’ attention the fact that he’s never actually kissed Connor. He’s bent him over and fucked him senseless. He’s fucked his mouth. He’s violently thrust up into Connor as he rode him all the way over the edge. He’s pulled him close into his bed, and he’s held him while they slept. He’s had pillow talk with him, and they’ve danced together. He’s smelled the way Connor smells after using his soap. He’s heard the sweet nothings.

But he has never once kissed him.

What happens if he does? Is that the end-all-be-all? Is that what makes this go from something Markus is very confused about to something he’s very certain about? What is he supposed to do?

Connor looks as if he’s reading Markus’ mind as he glances down at his chest and then peers slowly back up at him. There’s a sort of wonder on his face as he smiles a little. He always knows what Markus is thinking, even though Markus doesn’t actually suspect he can get inside his head.

The moment is perfect—too perfect. Markus shouldn’t be doing this right now. He shouldn’t be raising his hand up to cup the side of Connor’s face in it. He shouldn’t be gently brushing his thumb along the demon’s cheekbone. He shouldn’t be admiring him so deeply with a gaze he can’t tear away.

And he shouldn’t be leaning forward to capture the demon’s lips in his own.

But here he is, and it’s incredible.

Connor leans right in to meet that kiss. Markus’ eyes fall shut at the contact, and he swears he feels his entire body shiver. Their lips part in perfect sync, and then fall back together in unison. Markus lingers in what he feels shouldn’t be such a powerful kiss clear until he needs to breathe. And when he pulls back, it’s only so that he can rest his forehead against Connor’s.

He’s shaking. God, he’s shaking. What has he done?

He’s gone and gotten emotionally attached—that’s what he’s done. And now…now, it’s set in stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's pretty much confirmed that this fic is only going to have one more chapter! i know exactly how i'm going to wrap it up!
> 
> i hope you have all enjoyed this work, and a big thank-you to the lovely group of people who requested it!


	4. Chapter 4

Markus’ new dilemma doesn’t have time to haunt him while he’s vacationing with his friends. After his night dancing with Connor, the two eventually find themselves lying in bed, languidly kissing, until sleep puts them to rest for the night. The morning after is immediately occupied by packing bags and gathering clothes and getting ready for the return to Detroit, and after Markus and the others manage to steal just a few more rides down the slopes, they’re headed back home and Connor is nowhere to be seen.

How convenient. Connor has the ability to just Houdini himself away whenever necessary, and Markus can somehow go on like nothing has been happening between them. Connor doesn’t seem to think anything of it, but Markus is definitely still adjusting. He still has difficulty not looking around in the car to see if Connor is waiting in the back seat or next to him or even fluttering outside the window as North drives them home. Conversation is easy enough, at least, but it’s no secret that he immediately misses Connor’s presence.

And Markus isn’t sure if it’s right to call it something as powerful as _love_ , but he does know it’s not going away any time soon. He’s tried to deny it away countless times already. He’s already reached the point where he’s accepted that Connor isn’t going anywhere, but at the same time, his problem is very obvious.

How can he call himself a priest if he can’t banish away one demon? He’s going to go into church and write his sermons and teach his lessons. He’s going to deliver homilies and continue speaking in the name of the Lord, but he’s going to do so while he’s involved in a very intimate, progressively more emotional relationship with a demon.

The problem rests less in the fact that he could hide the situation away from his congregation (though he can’t keep it out from under God’s watch) and more in the acknowledgment that he’s growing more and more comfortable around Connor. Just last night, he had promised the guy a dance, had kissed him, had pulled him into his arms and slept right there with him.

Markus has tried to remind himself that he’s dealing with a demon that feeds on sexual energy. And yeah, he’s gotten to the point where he can acknowledge that Connor _is_ a demon, but…he grew up on the mentality that he was going to learn everything there was to know about teaching the word of God to other people, and here he is, asking himself what the harm could be in staying with Connor from here on out.

Markus’ resolve during the drive home is the simple fact that not long has passed since Connor showed back up. It’s just barely been a couple of days. Maybe, more time will pass and a better understanding of the situation will come to light. For now, Markus is stuck, but it doesn’t have to be forever. He keeps himself reassured on that alone.

But naturally, that doesn’t last long. It’s so much easier for Markus to acknowledge that he’s living a double life. His mornings and afternoons are spent in front of his congregation and in the office of his church, taking Confession, writing and contemplating about his next lesson. His evenings, however, are spent with his arms laced tightly around Connor’s frame, buried deep inside of him. He’s seen Connor from behind, with his back arched, and he’s seen him from above, with his face all flushed and his mouth hanging open. He’s fucked him shamelessly, night after night, even despite his conflicting feelings, because it’s just _so much easier_ not to think about it.

And it’s all okay, until Markus finds himself in his office one afternoon several months after his trip, scrawling away, when he receives a knock on the door.

Markus can faintly feel Connor’s presence somewhere behind him and off to the right, but he already knows that in the wake of that knocking, Connor has rendered himself invisible. That in mind, he feels comfortable speaking up. “Come in,” he urges politely.

The door opens, and it’s just Alice, who looks genuinely frightened. Markus swears he sees her glance off to the space behind him where Connor is, but he knows that can’t be right. Instead, he draws his attention to her. She looks considerably less confident than she did back when Markus had taken her and Kara in. Her eyes are wide, but they’re not as bright and curious as they were before.

Markus has seen it countless times in movies and television shows—the moments where something so very crucial to a person’s existence hits them like a ton of bricks. Normally, it’s accompanied with dramatic music or a single loud bang atop a drum, but right now, it’s in the sudden chill in the air.

Markus knows without even having to ask that Alice is being followed by a demon. He supposes he could have gathered that much by how the girl’s body seems to be receding into itself—her shoulders are turned inward and her gait is so much worse than just shy. But in all honesty, Markus knows that feeling. The cold that whatever presence attached to Alice gives off is much more frigid and brutal than the cold Connor had given off at first, but Markus still recognizes it.

He doesn’t say that, though. Instead, he gestures for Alice to come further into the room. “What’s the matter?”

She doesn’t seem to want to come inside, and Markus wonders if it’s because she too knows there’s a presence behind him. He doesn’t question it, though, because she soon works up the courage to find her way up to his desk. She pulls a chair up and sits down at it, resting her hands on her knees. Her body is tense, squared tightly. Her shoulders are pitched high up in the air as she stares up at Markus, genuinely concerned.

“Father Markus…” she whimpers, shaking her head. “I’m scared…something’s wrong with me.”

Markus frowns deeply. “What do you mean?” He sets his paperwork aside and sits back in the chair, waiting for Alice to clarify.

Alice shakes her head once more. “It’s like…I’m not alone when I’m by myself. But when I’m with Kara or Luther, I’m alone…” She looks like she could burst into tears any minute.

The words don’t make sense, and at the same time, they make perfect sense. They make such perfect sense that Markus can’t help but shudder at them. He does his absolute best to keep from making that shudder visible to her. Thankfully, she’s too wrapped up in her own twisted emotions to really notice.

He manages to make something of a confused frown instead. “…You’re saying you’re not alone when you’re by yourself?”

Alice hesitates, before she nods her head slowly. “I’m not crazy, Father…I’m scared…”

Markus raises a hand quickly. “You’re not crazy, Alice. I know that. I just…If there’s any way you could explain it more, that would help out a lot.”

“It’s a monster,” Alice deadpans there, though her expression is anything but blunt. She looks downright terrified. “I know that bad feelings make them come to you, and my Daddy…” She balls her hands up into tiny fists. “My Daddy was very bad to me, and I think about it a lot, and I think the monster knows.”

Markus’ situation with Connor is nothing like this one. Maybe Connor’s intentions aren’t as pure as Markus has convinced himself they are, but he knows that if Connor’s feeding on him, it’s not his negative emotions he’s feeding on. Their relationship is borderline symbiotic at this point.

Alice’s situation, however, is much darker. Markus isn’t an exorcist, so he doesn’t know everything about the current situation, but he does know that Alice’s predicament sounds a whole hell of a lot like demonic oppression, which is usually the first step toward demonic possession. Negative emotions become a fuel for a persistent demon, who makes its prey uncomfortable and wary on a regular basis, and then, when the demon is certain it has its victim where it wants it, it takes complete control. This whole thing could blow way out of proportion in no time.

Markus is genuinely scared for Alice, and he’s also vehemently rethinking his own situation with Connor.

For now, though, he focuses on the frightened little girl looking up at him. She’s waiting for an answer, or some form of a solution. She wants to know that Father Markus can fix things, and the hardest part about this is that Markus isn’t so sure he can.

And it’s not because of Connor. It’s just…Markus has never been faced with this particular instance before. He also knows that exorcisms aren’t just things that get handed out at the drop of a dime. There will have to be substantial evidence proving that Alice is really being oppressed by a demon. Stories of discomfort and loneliness and fear aren’t going to be enough, because people can simply have those when they have a bad dream.

Markus thinks heavily for a second. He may have to discuss the situation with Kara and Luther later on and see what they think about him gathering evidence. The three of them have long-since left the shelter and gotten into a low-income apartment not far from the church. If they can record Alice in her alone times, they may be able to see something damning enough that Markus can present it to the Church and get the help he needs.

For now, he clears his throat and speaks up. “Where are Luther and Kara?”

Alice shakes her head. “They’re waiting outside. I told them I wanted to talk to you by myself.”

Markus frowns. “Alice…you don’t have to do this alone.”

Alice whimpers and curls in on herself a bit. She almost looks as if she feels guilty. “He says he’ll hurt them if I tell them.”

Markus can’t help but wonder how she’s able to confront him without worrying about the demon harming them anyway. Then again, maybe she’s naïve enough to think that that isn’t the case. Or maybe Markus himself is misinterpreting the situation. Hell, this demon could be challenging her to bring her problem to him. Maybe it wants to see if she has the guts to bring her story to an ordained priest.

Not that an ordained priest can do anything about it. And maybe the demon knows that. It’s probably smart enough to avoid giving off any evidence for long enough to make Markus give up trying.

Either way, Markus swallows and moves to stand up. He clears his throat, and then reaches for the vial of holy water he has sitting on his desk. He paces around the room until he’s on Alice’s side of the desk. “Stand up, okay?” He requests as he himself drops to one knee.

Alice hesitates, but then obeys. She stands upright and faces Markus, who collects some of the water in his hand and raises it up. He draws a cross over her forehead with it. She cringes a little, but doesn’t display any outward signs of pain. Markus utters a quick prayer, and then gets back to his feet. He doesn’t know if it’ll work, but…it’s something. And even if it doesn’t, hopefully Alice gets some solace out of the whole thing.

“You’re not alone, okay?” Markus tells her, placing a hand atop her head and ruffling her hair. “If you can’t go to Kara and Luther about this, I need for you to come to me. I’ll do whatever it takes to help you, Alice.”

Alice pauses, before she nods and then bounds forward, throwing her arms around Markus’ waist in a quick hug. “Thank you, Father.”

Just as quickly as she arrived, she’s gone again, pulling the door shut behind her. And just as soon as she’s gone, Connor speaks up, having returned to full presence in the office.

“…You saw that, right?”

Markus is relatively certain he understands what Connor is suggesting with that question. He’s talking about that uncomfortable presence that had been swarming around Alice when she’d stepped into the room.

Markus shakes his head. “I didn’t see it, but I felt it.”

When he turns to face Connor, he’s surprised by what he sees. Connor looks genuinely bothered by the events that had just taken place. Markus still knows very little about the world Connor lives in—rather, the world he’d lived in before he’d started dedicating so much time to Markus—but he’s starting to wonder if certain demons are more intimidating to other demons.

“She’s been feeding him for a long time,” Connor continues. He’s all leaned up against the windowsill behind Markus’ chair with his arms crossed over his chest. “He’s probably been with her long before she and the other two arrived here.”

Markus feels his own teeth gritting at those words. What is he supposed to do?

Thankfully, Connor feels compelled to keep explaining. “He’s the type of demon who grows stronger as he feeds, and he’s feasting on her fear and loneliness. We take on newer, more powerful forms as we grow, and he’s in a constant state of growth. To be honest with you, I’m afraid of him.”

Markus swallows nervously. “What do I do?”

Connor shrugs his shoulders. “You’re probably on the right track if you’re thinking the way you were taught to as a priest. Get enough proof that she’s got a demon attached to her so you can get it exorcised. I don’t have any magical solution, because I hate to admit it, but what you guys do to stop us actually works if you’re doing it right.”

Markus isn’t sure whether he likes or hates the news he’s just been given. It’s nice to know that the things he’s been taught are real and proven on some level, but at the same time, if anything Markus has ever studied up on is real about what exorcisms entail, the road Alice is headed down is a very precarious one. And she’s so young, too.

“…There isn’t anything I can do to ward him away from her? Things demons don’t like?”

“You mean, like pushing a crucifix into their skin?” Connor questions blandly, and Markus gets the implication behind the words almost instantly. “We definitely don’t like that. But beyond that, we’re just like humans, in that we have our own likes and dislikes. Her brand of fear just happens to be something this particular demon enjoys especially. He’s smart to prey on someone who doesn’t know how to conceal that fear.”

Markus doesn’t know how to respond to that. It isn’t that he expected Connor to have all the right answers, but it’s tough that he doesn’t know any more than he did before asking him. Connor, being a demon, would have a better knowledge of what to do, right?

Then again, Markus is legitimately surprised that Connor is even putting as much thought into Alice’s situation as he is. Markus wants to be selfish and allow himself the thought that this is proof of how good a person Connor actually is, but now definitely isn’t the time for him to be scrambling to validate the fact that he’s fucking a demon.

Thankfully, Connor seems to know Markus is lost in thought and speaks up once more. “Look—what you need to do right now is figure out how you’re going to go about capturing proof of the demon that’s tormenting that little girl. And you’re going to want to do it fast.”

Markus has already been thinking about this. He knows from being invited to dinners where Kara and Luther and Alice are staying. He knows that Alice said the demon doesn’t want them involved. So…somehow, he has to get into that house and find some way to record proof that Alice is being tormented by something.

But…how? Markus supposes he could go over the demon’s head and speak to Kara and Luther himself, but would the demon still consider that an indirect way of Alice getting them involved? Would it still attack them? Is it actually doing to do harm to them?

He glances over at Connor, who seems content to let him think about the situation this time around. His expression is softer, and it’s almost a reassurance to Markus. Connor has never been dangerous. He’s never been pressuring. He’s never made Markus feel like his life was at stake, even back when he had turned him down as many times as he had.

Wait…

Connor’s a demon.

Markus turns completely in his chair to face him. “You’re a demon,” he states outright.

Connor raises an eyebrow. “I feel like we’ve already established this.”

Markus shrugs. “You can shapeshift, and you can vanish.”

“Yes, and your point is…?” Connor doesn’t look as impatient as he sounds.

“You can move things without humans seeing you, right? Like a poltergeist would?”

“I could, I guess, but…” The realization pales Connor’s expression almost as if he himself had just gone grayscale. “You are _not_ making me pretend to be that girl’s demon so that you can capture it on video.”

Markus doesn’t say a word. He just keeps watching Connor, waiting for some sort of different response. Connor had admitted aloud that he was intimidated by the demon that’s been oppressing Alice, but at the same time, he doesn’t have to directly interact with the thing…right?

“Markus.” Connor’s suddenly very impatient.

“Please?” Markus tries, furrowing his brow. “I really need you to do this for me. Actually, it’s not even for me. It’s for that little girl.”

Connor’s expression flattens. “What part of you thinks I’d be stupid enough to put myself anywhere near that demon?”

“The part that wants to help his boyfriend save someone’s life,” Markus tries, not noticing his own word choice until it’s already out in the open.

Markus doesn’t say a word afterward. Instead, he just gawks at Connor, surprised by his own statement, and swallows nervously. He can’t believe he’d just up and said that. In all honesty, he knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that that’s the way he sees it, but at the same time, it doubles as a desperate attempt to convince Connor to help him out. He’s still trying to deduce whether or not Connor possesses the ability to empathize with anyone, and here he is, trying to appeal to his good side.

Even Connor’s frozen by those words. Not only has Markus outright called Connor—a demon—his boyfriend, but he’s uttered those words in his own church. There’s so much wrong with the situation that even Markus isn’t sure what to say.

“You just...up and say what you’re thinking, huh?” Connor chokes out, still visibly and understandably shocked. Never in Markus’ entire life had he imagined he would have ever said what he had just said.

He doesn’t feel all that guilty for it, though. And after seeing what a demon is presently doing to Alice, Markus is genuinely afraid of that mentality. Connor has made it clear that he possesses the ability to be sweet and thoughtful from time to time, but he’s still a demon, and Markus should be afraid that all of this is a part of some bigger plan. Some big, evil plan to take down the priest who had shot him down in the first place.

A part of him is. A part of him is still reluctant to trust Connor completely. But another part of him is ridiculously dedicated to the guy. And that’s the part of him who had gone and opened his mouth and called a fucking demon his boyfriend.

Oh, the mess Markus has dug himself into.

“Maybe I’m just saying what I need to say to get you to help me,” he half-jokes, which draws something of a hesitation onto Connor’s expression.

“…Are you?”

Markus scoffs, before he shakes his head. “I wish I was. I mean, I’m definitely desperate, but we both know I’m not just using you to do my bidding.”

Connor pauses to contemplate there, and for a second, Markus feels guilty. Connor himself has already voiced that the presence tormenting Alice is frightening to him, and Markus is asking him to pose as said presence just to gather evidence. He doesn’t know the depths of this demon’s power in comparison to Connor’s, but if it scares the guy, Markus can’t just _expect_ him to go and risk his life.

Jesus…could this thing _kill_ Connor?

Markus recedes into himself for a moment, suddenly feeling guilty for what he’s just asked Connor to do. He shakes his head and lets out a sigh, before he turns his gaze back up to Connor and opens his mouth to speak.

“I’m sorry, you don’t have to—”

“I’ll do it.”

When Markus locks eyes with Connor, he sees that his expression has changed. He wears something like resolve, and he wears it well. His hands have dropped from over his chest and are now resting at his sides. Markus is genuinely shocked.

“What?” Connor shrugs, almost looking offended. “It’s obvious you care about this kid, so let’s save her, yeah?”

For the umpteenth time, while Markus knows by looking at Connor that he isn’t human, it’s so hard to imagine that he’s actually dealing with a demon.

“…You sure?” Markus questions, just to be on the safe side. After all that begging he’d just put Connor through, he almost feels guilty for all of a sudden not being so sure it’s a good idea.

Connor, probably a little irritated, just scoffs. “Don’t go getting second thoughts about it, Markus. You’re going to make me change my mind.”

\--- --- --- --- ---

The plan is pretty simple. Sunday services are a perfect time to stage a demonic possession. Markus delivers his service as per usual, giving Communion and thanking everyone for coming in. He chatters idly with the lingering members of his congregation, and then calls Kara and Luther and Alice into his office.

He’s already got the situation planned out. Connor is with him, whether everyone else can see him or not. The other demon’s presence, dark and heavy and familiar without being familiar to Markus, is also there. He’s called them into the office to ask how they’ve been doing and discuss their situation. For one, he is truly curious about how life has been going for them now that they’ve managed to get back on their feet. But also, Markus needs to prove that something is wrong, and it’s going to be more believable if everyone sees it.

The presence seems to know that something is amiss, because when Markus starts talking, the weight of its existence grows heavier. Markus can’t see Connor right now, but he wonders just how afraid Connor is. Again, he’s not so certain dragging Connor through this mess is a good idea.

Markus tries to remain calm. He moves to rest against his desk, supporting his weight with his hands. He fixes Kara and Luther with a smile. “Sorry for pulling you into private like this,” he starts calmly. “I’m just not sure how aware of your situation everyone else is, and I wanted to know how things were doing.”

Luther seems uneasy, but Kara is smiling. “Thanks, Father. Things have been much better. Luther and I are working, and the two of us can afford a place, so that’s nice. Alice seems to be settling in, too.”

“Is that so?” Markus is still smiling. He glances over at Alice, who does a surprisingly good job of faking a smile. “I’m happy for you guys. Things could have gone so much worse, but I’m glad that you found each other.” Mind you, had things looked like they were shaping out that badly, Markus would have gone out of his way to help them, but that’s not the point.

Connor chooses then to make his move. Something shifts nearby, and Markus and Kara and Luther glance over in time to see a book shift from the shelf and topple down onto the ground. Alice whimpers aloud.

Markus notices the long silence that falls over the room as another book is pulled from the shelf seemingly by some invisible presence. For a moment, Markus wonders if that’s actually Connor at work, or if it’s the other demon. He can’t tell with Connor invisible right now.

Alice bursts into tears, before she turns to face Kara and Luther. “I’m sorry!” She runs to Kara and throws her arms around her sister’s waist, burying her face in her stomach. Another book falls, and Markus pulls out his phone.

“What’re you doing?” Luther questions to Markus, who has set the phone to record.

“Alice spoke to me in private the other day,” he explains as he records. Several more books fall. “I need your permission to take this further up the chain of command. I can feel it, you guys—there’s something attached to Alice, and from the sound of it, it’s been there for a while.”

Kara frowns. “You can’t do anything about it?”

Markus shakes his head. “I can baptize her again. I can bless your home. I can say all the prayers and throw all the holy water I have on her, but if this thing’s as dangerous as it seems to be, none of that’s going to help. I’m a priest, and she may need an exorcist.”

As if on cue, Alice’s ponytail jumps high into the air, and the force pulls her right off her feet. She screams, and Markus lunges for her. “That’s enough!” He roars, now positioned in a protective position over the grounded child. He’s glaring around him, teeth bared, before he turns his gaze to Kara and Luther once more.

“ _Please_ let me take my recording to someone who can help.”

He doesn’t have to say anything to know they’re convinced. Alice is positively quivering on the ground, so Markus helps her to her feet and urges her over to Luther and Kara. He’s livid at this point, but he doesn’t let that show as he speaks up. “Keep a close eye on her.” He digs his rosary from his pocket and places it in Kara’s hand. “Call me if anything happens, and if you can catch any more proof, we’ll need it.”

Once the room is empty once more, Markus bares his teeth in irritation. The negative presence has left, but Connor’s is still there.

“You’d better hope you weren’t the one who picked that child up by the hair,” he snarls.

Connor materializes right in front of him and shakes his head. He looks more pale that usual. His tail dangles almost despondently behind him. “I wasn’t,” he answers honestly. He turns his hands up and shrugs, still shaking his head. “In fact, I only pulled the first book. Everything else was _him_.”

Markus feels ice-cold all of a sudden, as Connor keeps speaking.

“He knows what you’re doing. He thinks it’s funny that I let you use me for her sake, but he’s mad. You’d better hope your exorcist comes. As for me, I’m scared out of my mind.”

Markus bites his lip and looks down. “Is he going to hurt you?”

Connor shrugs. “I don’t know, honestly. This wasn’t my battle to fight, though.”

Markus nods his head. “You’re right. I’m so sorry I got you involved.”

“We both got me involved,” Connor responds bluntly. “I could have dug my heels into the ground and told you ‘no’, but I chose to help out. I was worried about you, and because you were so worried about Alice, I was worried about her. Now, I just want her to be okay.”

Markus softens there. “Are you okay, though?”

There’s some hesitation, before Connor nods. “I’m fine. Whether or not he’s after me too doesn’t matter, because he still hasn’t let go of that little girl. Just don’t have a sudden change of heart about me being a demon and leave me, okay?”

When Connor looks back up at Markus, he sees legitimate fear on the demon’s face. Connor isn’t human, but he’s definitely not soulless. He’s something else entirely. He’s underhanded and has a special, selfish way of going about things, but at the same time, he’s learned to care deeply for Markus, and as a result, he’s aching to protect someone he doesn’t know the first thing about, just because that person is important to Markus.

Markus’ dilemma dissipates instantly as he realizes this. He knows beyond any shadow of a doubt that choosing to be with Connor isn’t going to hurt him. It isn’t going to hurt anyone else. He doesn’t know much about demons, and he’s going to have to learn a lot more about them as he enters into this new world by being with Connor, but he does know that things are not always as they seem.

\--- --- --- --- ---

The process takes way too long for comfort. Getting an exorcist to come to your town and perform an actual exorcism takes a lot more work than just sending a video and hoping for the best. Markus has to speak personally with too many people, and it takes too much time to finally convince someone to come out and see Alice. The fact that Markus has limited proof makes it even more challenging.

The time frame spans nearly three weeks. Alice’s spirits don’t grow any better. They don’t seem to be worsening at an alarming rate, but Markus imagines it’s because Kara and Luther, now aware of the situation, are providing her a lot of comfort. She has since expressed to them that the demon is threatening them if they get involved. So far, nothing too drastic has happened, but there’s no telling. Everything Markus has ever learned during his education has taught him that demons are crafty and unpredictable.

Connor isn’t like this particular demon, but he’s also proof of those studies. How else had he managed to worm his way into Markus’ heart?

Markus begs Connor to keep himself close by at all times, and Connor is understandably obedient of that request. It’s to the point that while Markus is conducting services or writing plans for future services or taking Confession, Connor’s right there with him. He conceals himself, but Markus can always feel his presence, and feeling that presence is likely just as reassuring to Markus as Connor being in his presence is.

By the time Markus manages to get someone else to visit Alice, they haven’t gathered any further proof of the incident. The demon is intentionally laying low. But Markus has begged and pleaded enough that the exorcist has agreed to visit. It’s a damned miracle, quite honestly.

In any case, it’s at Luther’s and Kara’s apartment. Markus has already dropped by to bless the house, but as the exorcist steps out of his vehicle, he does the same.

Markus sits in his car, just watching for a moment. Connor materializes in the passenger’s seat, a frown on his features. “So that’s your exorcist, huh?”

Markus nods slowly. “That’s him. Elijah Kamski is his name, and he’s apparently good at what he does.” As if on cue, the aforementioned Elijah turns his gaze to Markus’ car. He fixes Markus with something of a smile and continues his patrol of the exterior of the apartments.

Connor seems to catch on to the fact that the other man sees him, and he winces visibly. “I don’t get to go in there, do I?”

Markus shakes his head. “I don’t think it’s a good idea. I don’t see you as bad, but he has a lot more power than I do, and if he thinks you’re a threat, he’ll probably act.” Elijah seems to carry about him a proud, overconfident posture. Markus only vaguely knows of him through his father. Carl and Elijah had gotten along very well.

“Is the demon in there?” Markus continues, frowning ahead at the complex.

Connor nods. “Yeah. He’s waiting. I really don’t want you going in there.”

“I’ll be alright,” Markus reassures. “I’m there to help Elijah, but he’s the one in control. Hopefully, that thing will go away easily enough that you won’t have to worry too long. But I definitely need you to go somewhere else.”

Connor doesn’t like that idea, but he also agrees. He’s frowning deeply as he responds. “I won’t go inside, but…” He swallows deeply, turning his gaze up to Markus. “You may still be afraid of what this is between us, and I get it. You probably think you’ve been seduced and are still being seduced. I wouldn’t be surprised if you think I don’t give a damn about you, but that’s the opposite of the truth.”

Markus definitely doesn’t think any of that, but the shock is obvious on his expression as Connor keeps speaking.

“I tried hard to see you as just another meal. I was ready to move on and keep going about my business. But I couldn’t.” Connor glares down at his lap. “Like it or not, I’ve gone and caught feelings for you, and I’m worried about you right now.”

Markus hesitates for a very long few seconds, before he dares to reach out and take Connor’s hand. “I’ll be alright. This is all going to work out, and I’ll come right back out here so you can see me…okay?”

Connor doesn’t have time to respond. A knocking on the window has him quickly disappearing and nearly causes Markus to jump out of his seat. He finds himself staring through the glass at one Elijah Kamski, who is smiling as pleasantly as ever. Markus rolls the window down and smiles nervously back up at him.

“I believe we have people waiting on us,” Elijah comments simply.

\--- --- --- --- ---

The interior of the apartment doesn’t instantly feel oppressing. Markus has heard horror stories about how a negative presence, particularly one involved in demonic possession, seems to take over an entire residence. But stepping into the living room doesn’t quite feel so threatening. Markus wonders if that’s because of the fact that he blessed the house before, or if the demon is just still laying low. However, when Kara and Luther greet him, he’s not so sure.

They both look uncertain. Kara’s brow is almost in a permanent state of being furrowed, while Luther keeps a protective arm around her shoulders. His expression is as soft as his voice, but Markus can tell he’s afraid, too.

“How bad is she?” Markus questions nervously.

Kara shakes her head. “She’s asleep right now. We haven’t seen anything like what happened back at the church, but she’s been sleeping for a long time…”

“We’re starting to worry,” Luther adds. “She’s passing up meals to sleep.”

Next to Markus, Elijah folds his hands behind his back and nods in understanding. “Demonic oppression works somewhat like that. The demon is going to try and pretend today that it doesn’t exist, but she’ll still have all the signs I need to make a call.”

Kara frowns more deeply. “’What does that call entail? How much is she going to suffer?”

Elijah shakes his head. “You watch too many horror movies.” He looks about the apartment briefly, before he speaks up again. “Demonic oppression is sort of a step before possession. The demon hasn’t fully established a connection with her. It doesn’t yet have the ability to take over her completely. If we can ward her off before it gets to that point, she won’t have to suffer at all.”

He then turns to face Markus, both eyebrows raised high in the air. “You’ve already blessed the apartment?”

Markus nods. “I did what I could. This is where you come in, Father Elijah. Just let me know what I can do to help.”

Elijah smiles. “Just accompany me to Miss Williams’ room, okay?”

Markus casts a glance to Kara and Luther, both of whom nod their heads and gesture down the hall. Markus has been in the home before, but he still doesn’t want to go anywhere without their permission.

Either way, once he _has_ said permission, he gestures for Elijah to follow him down the hall. Kara and Luther also choose to follow, but Elijah doesn’t seem to protest.

They find Alice in her bed, fast asleep. She doesn’t look restless or uncomfortable. Her complexion is pale, but other than that, she seems to be sleeping peacefully enough. However, the presence in the bedroom is obvious. Markus doesn’t know if Kara or Luther can feel it, but he does, and when he glances over at Elijah, it’s obvious he’s aware of it too.

Markus watches him look about the room. He peers at every corner, along the shelves, and even at the window, and it’s only after following his gaze that Markus sees what he’s doing—he’s looking for exactly where the demon is hiding. The presence can only be felt in this room, so it’s got to be somewhere.

Elijah stops and stares off into one corner, directly diagonal from the entrance of the room in the opposite direction. His gaze lingers, before he scoffs and starts toward Alice’s bed. He takes a seat on the edge next to her and places a hand on her shoulder.

“Alice, right?” Elijah questions, and Markus, Kara, and Luther all nod in confirmation. He nods his own head, before turning his gaze down to the little girl once more. “Good morning, Alice.” He gives her shoulder a little nudge.

The little girl stirs a bit, letting out a soft whimper in protest. “…Five more minutes.”

“It’s just for a few seconds, okay?” Elijah reassures as Alice opens her eyes. “And then you can sleep as many minutes or hours as you’d like.”

Alice’s expression is sleepy, but it’s obvious in her eyes that she’s confused by the fact that she’s looking up at a stranger. She does, however, notice his uniform and relaxes somewhat. “Do you know Father Markus?”

Elijah nods. “I’m Father Elijah—I’m here to help you. Can you tell me more about what’s been making you so sleepy?”

Alice turns her gaze to Markus, and then to Kara and Luther. As she awakens, her nervousness increases.

“It’s okay, little one,” Luther tells her. He and Kara are standing at the foot of her bed. “Tell him all he needs to know. He’s here to help.”

Alice hesitates, but nods her head and turns her attention back to Elijah. “It looks like Daddy.” Markus hasn’t divulged the entire story to Elijah, but he knows he’ll have to do some explaining after that. With Kara’s permission, of course. Markus glances to Kara once more, and she nods in silent understanding.

For now, he turns his gaze back to Elijah and mouths ‘I’ll explain later’. Elijah just turns back to her.

“Has it ever tried to hurt you?”

Alice shakes her head, and Markus bites down the urge to remind her that the demon literally picked her up by the ponytail. Is this something she doesn’t consider harmful? What exactly did her father _do_? Worse yet, how long had he been doing it? And on top of that, Kara’s her sister, so what kind of suffering did she endure before it became too much?

How’d their father die?

These are all big questions that Markus aches for the answers to, but also knows it’s none of his business. If they can help Alice without prying for any of these answers, it’s all the better, because in the end, all Markus wants is for that little girl to be okay.

“Is he in here right now?” Elijah continues, pulling Markus out of his thoughts.

Alice hesitates, before she mutters a soft “…uh-huh.” One little hand peeks out from beneath her blankets as she reaches out and points to the corner. Markus had noticed that Elijah’s gaze had lingered in the opposite corner, so either the demon has moved since then, or its presence is a lot bigger than any of them imagine.

“Does he yell at you?” Elijah questions, to which Alice nods slowly. “Does he call you names?”

Alice pauses, shrinking a little bit beneath her blanket. “He says I’ve been bad. Says I need to take a nap.”

That would be easy, wouldn’t it? Just make Alice nap until you’ve drained every last bit of her life force from her body. Let Kara and Luther walk in one day to find her dead and gone. What a cheap move for something that even Connor is afraid of. How pathetic. Markus feels a little angry at the thought.

Elijah either senses it or has decided to move things forward. That in mind, he stands up and faces Kara and Luther. “I’ll need for the two of you to step out of the room. If the demon’s strong enough, it will find some way to use the two of you against Alice. Please understand.”

Kara looks like she doesn’t want to obey even a little. Luther doesn’t seem to feel much different, but he also trusts Markus and Elijah, so he curls an arm around Kara’s shoulders and reassures her with a softly-spoken, “it’ll be alright. Let’s go, Kara.”

Markus watches in near-slow-motion as the couple leaves the room. The door swings shut almost ominously, before he turns his attention back to Elijah. Elijah himself looks calm enough as he unpacks his things onto a nearby desk. Markus is suddenly gripped with fear and uncertainty. He’s never been a part of an exorcism. He’s honestly, up until recently, never fathomed that demons were even real. Many of his teachings had strongly implied that demons were images created by Satan to lead you down the wrong path.

But here he is, watching an exorcist prepare to ward off a demon.

“W…what can I do to help?” Markus questions, clearing his throat. He knows it’s glaringly obvious he’s nervous, but Elijah’s calm is almost enough for the both of them. He smiles softly.

“You’ll stand right where you are, and you’ll pray with me as I need. Just have my back, alright?”

The situation is made a little less ominous when Markus glances over at Alice and sees that she has fallen right back to sleep. He couldn’t imagine not being frightened if he were in her position. He definitely wouldn’t have been able to sleep. But Alice is likely being made to feel tired.

All the more reason to get this show on the road, Markus supposes. Alice is too young to be tired all the time.

\--- --- --- --- ---

In all honesty, the supposed exorcism seems a little uneventful. Markus isn’t sure if he was expecting something like in television documentaries and movies, but as Elijah prayed and drew crosses on Alice’s forehead and blessed everything from her room to her prone form on the bed, nothing had happened. No whimpers or cries from the girl being oppressed, no pictures flying off the wall, and no violence. Elijah had simply prayed and recited and used ritual and repetition for a good hour or so in the silence of the room, before he stepped back and deemed his job done for the day.

He has instructed Kara and Luther to simply keep an eye on Alice. Markus noticed as they were leaving the bedroom that it seemed lighter, but he can’t help but feel like this isn’t the end. He can’t help but think that this has been a little too easy.

Now, they’re standing outside of the complex, while Elijah tucks his items away into his pockets. His expression is calm, but he doesn’t leave Markus’ side. Markus gets a feeling he knows why, and it’s only solidified when Elijah draws his attention up to Markus’ car. Connor isn’t visible, but Markus thinks Elijah knows exactly where he is. Even Markus can’t tell whether Connor is still sitting there or not.

“Would you like for me to perform an exorcism on you, too?” He asks simply, just as plainly as if he’s discussing the weather. Markus tenses visibly at those words, and promptly shakes his head.

“Why would I need one?”

Elijah scoffs. “Don’t bullshit me, Markus.” His expression is as calm as ever, but his words make Markus’ blood feel as if it has frozen in his veins. “Care to tell me why you’d let a demon ride in the passenger’s seat of your car?”

Markus swallows down nervousness. “It’s not that simple.”

“I know that much,” Elijah replies, crossing his arms over his chest. His gaze is still locked on Markus’ car. “The way you look at that thing tells me that much. You do realize that you’re letting yourself fall under the spell of a demon that seduces by nature, right?”

Markus knows he could defend Connor and not feel guilty for it, but he doesn’t expect anyone else to understand. Hell, he didn’t fully understand it until today, himself. It’s one of those things that shouldn’t be anyone else’s business other than his and Connor’s. And he knows exactly how that’s going to sound. He knows beyond reasonable doubt that if he tried to defend his relationship with Connor, he would sound exactly like he’d been seduced.

And maybe he has. But it’s not like he can do anything about it at this point. For that reason, he shakes his head.

“I didn’t call you here for me. Alice is your business, but not this.”

Elijah raises an eyebrow. “And what would happen if I told someone about this?”

Markus shrugs. “What would you get out of that?”

There’s a long pause, before Elijah chuckles breathily. “You know what? Fair enough.” He tucks his hands into his pockets. “I saw the demon, but my intention wasn’t to report it to anyone, so you can relax. But I’m definitely curious about it.”

Markus relaxes at that, but he’s still not about to give Elijah his life story. Instead, he shrugs his shoulders.

Elijah keeps speaking. “I don’t know the circumstances behind your situation, but you’re in for one hell of a juggling act. I’ve known for years just how passionate you are about your work, and you’re also defensive of a demon who you’ve obviously gone and gotten attached to. Just be careful. Is it such a good idea to keep him a secret from your congregation?”

Markus figures that much is a given. He sighs heavily. “I’m aware of how much I’m going against when it comes to this. But I’m not doing my church any injustice by not telling them about a being they don’t even know exists. Now, if that being causes me or them any harm, that’s when I’ll repent. I’m already deep enough as it is.”

Another long pause. Elijah’s bright blue eyes are locked on Markus’, before he shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head in response. “You do what you have to do. Your father was as dedicated to his work as you are, and yet, I can’t bring myself to imagine that he would treat you any differently if he knew the circumstances. This whole mess is as sweet as it is complicated, but I hope you continue to tread carefully. Don’t let your feelings overshadow everything else. Don’t assume anyone agrees with what you’re doing. Don’t knock over that first domino.”

Elijah starts walking away at that. He turns briefly to face Markus as he walks backward toward his own vehicle. “You may contact me if anything changes with the girl. If things go back to normal, please let me know.”

Markus stares off at him as he walks away. Elijah is a very unusual person. He’s a dedicated exorcist, but Markus knows he and Carl used to be very close friends. He cares about Markus, but he also holds an unusual sort of intrigue about the situation. If he were to report it to the upper echelon of the Church, his subject of interest would cease to exist. On top of that, Carl would roll in his grave if he single-handedly took Markus out of the line of work that means everything to him.

This whole thing sounds like some big fancy Catholic soap opera.

Markus turns and faces the apartment once more. It feels as if he’s just looking at a normal suburban dwelling. Nothing feels off. That room had felt fine after the ritual. But at the same time…

Is this really all there is to it?

When Markus climbs into his car, he doesn’t feel Connor’s presence. He pauses for a long moment, genuinely concerned, but reminds himself that he had asked Connor to go far away until everything was said and done.

That in mind, he drives in silence to his house.

When he steps inside, it feels just as empty as it had in the car. Markus frowns, but doesn’t let it get to him.

Instead, he goes about his day as he normally would. He orders Chinese food and takes a shower while he waits for it. He then parks himself on the couch and turns on the television. Mind you, this is a ritual Markus is used to going through, but it’s not one he’s done alone in a very long time. Not since he had come back from his weekend trip with his friends. Ever since then, he and Connor had watched television together. He had slept with Connor. He had hung out with Connor.

Despite being something he’s used to doing, it doesn’t feel right. For that reason, Markus clears his throat and speaks out the demon’s name.

“…Connor?”

There are several long, silent seconds wherein Markus genuinely becomes uncomfortable. It’s not that he thinks Elijah actually did anything to harm Connor. Hell, he could think that the demon in the apartment had harmed him, but he doesn’t. It’s more like…he thinks Elijah scared him away for good. And while that would solve all of Markus’ problems, he genuinely doesn’t want it.

But thankfully, it doesn’t happen that way. Connor materializes right before Markus’ eyes, clad in the very same outfit that he’d met him in, and flutters his way forward.

“How’d the exorcism go?” Connor questions. Markus sees in the way his eyes are locked on him that he probably notices the relief Markus feels upon seeing him. And god, does he feel relieved.

Markus shrugs. “Strange, actually. I was expecting that thing to put up way more of a fight, and….it didn’t.”

“What do you mean?” Connor takes a seat next to Markus, slumping up against him.

“I dunno,” Markus replies, shaking his head. “Maybe I was expecting more than what’s actually considered normal. But when we walked in, Alice was asleep because the demon had posed as her late father and was telling her she was bad and needed to take a nap. She’d been napping off and on for days…And then, Father Elijah started and it was like nothing was happening. Alice kept sleeping while he did the whole thing. It was like we were just playing around.”

Connor scoffs a little. “This isn’t a horror movie, Markus. I told you that your fancy prayers are sometimes all it takes. Maybe our guy just decided it wasn’t worth the fight against your big exorcist and left?”

Markus isn’t convinced. “Do you really think so? After all, even you were scared of this thing. You didn’t want to bait him. You didn’t want anything to do with him. You talked like he was going to kill Alice and everyone involved.”

Connor hesitates for a moment, before he smiles up at Markus. “And it didn’t turn out that way. That should be a good thing, right?”

Markus still doesn’t think that’s right, and he can tell Connor notices, because he chooses that moment to slide into Markus’ lap, curling his arms around his shoulders and leaning in close.

“This is a victory, Father Markus,” he praises, tipping his head and leaning in close. “Stop overthinking and let’s celebrate…what do you say?”

Markus doesn’t consider it a victory, though. He probably won’t until he knows for absolute certain that they’ve won. Alice is still sleeping and things had ended far too peacefully for him to consider it anything other than just plain uncertain.

But Connor does feel good straddling his waist like he is, and Markus knows for certain that he can’t do anything about the situation at present, so maybe the guy is on to something.

Of course Markus responds in kind. Of course he moves to rest his hands on either of Connor’s thighs as their lips make contact. And of course he sighs pleasantly into the kiss when Connor rocks his hips down to grind against him.

Connor knows exactly how to get him interested. All it takes is a little friction and plenty of warmth. Connor pays special attention to the crook of Markus’ neck, eliciting a soft moan from the priest in the process. He greedily takes hold of Markus’ shirt and pushes it up, running his hands along Markus’ now-bare chest.

Markus doesn’t remember how they wound up lying down on the couch with Markus atop Connor, but everything comes to a screeching halt when he’s running his hands down along Connor’s arms and Connor tenses a little when he reaches a spot on the inside of his upper arm. Markus frowns and sits back to take a look.

There’s a spot on the inside of Connor’s arm, just above the junction of his elbow, that looks something like cracked glass. It’s gray in color, splintered across the diameter of the spot like a spiderweb. Markus swallows down nervousness.

“…What’s this?”

Connor shrugs. “It’s nothing to worry about.”

Markus’ frown deepens. “I don’t think it is. What is it?”

“It’s just a little blight,” Connor replies. To him, this really does seem to be nothing. Either that, or he’s doing a damn good job acting like it’s nothing. “It’s like a bruise. You humans recover from bruises, right?”

“How’d you get it?” Markus presses.

Connor laughs a little, propping himself up on his elbows. “It’s really nothing, Markus. Just come here, will you?”

Connor had compared it to a bruise. Markus gets those all the time for the simplest, silliest of reasons. He’s bumped his thigh on the corner of a table and craved death for a solid ten seconds because of how sharply it ached, and the bruising had been the only thing left to recount the tale. So…maybe this isn’t really all that big a deal.

“Scary as hell that it’s shaped like broken glass,” Markus comments stubbornly as he leans in to kiss Connor once more.

“…Just shut up and put your hands on me,” Connor argues.

\--- --- --- --- ---

Markus doesn’t forget the situation easily, or at all, for that matter. But he also can’t deny the fact that Alice seems to be much more at peace. She comes to his next service and attends the Sunday School classes as per usual. She’s back to her normal, giggling, lovable self. She thanks Markus for bringing Father Elijah in to help her, and things really do seem like they’re better. Markus isn’t ready to make any assumptions, but he’s also glad to see the smile on that little girl’s face again.

Markus eventually calls up Father Elijah to give him the good news. It’s a little strange that he doesn’t sound convinced, but after promising to come and visit some time, he’s satisfied enough to end the call.

Connor is still as close to Markus as ever. While Markus conducts services, he lingers off to the side. When Markus is writing in the office, he’s there with his body lazily wrapped around him from behind. When they’re at home, Connor is there. Even weeks after what happened with Alice, they’re as close as ever. Markus doesn’t see it going anywhere.

Markus has noticed that the marking Connor had played off as nothing still hasn’t faded. In humans, bruises eventually turn green and disappear as they heal, but Connor’s injury still stings when Markus touches it, and it’s still as obvious as ever. Markus is aware of it every time he and Connor are alone together. Sometimes, Connor has to scold him for lifting his arm up to take a look.

Precisely one month later, he learns why.

The day starts off normal enough. Markus, plenty used to the habit of waking up with Connor in his bed, greets his lover with a series of languid, hungry kisses, before he forces himself out of bed and makes to get dressed. He and Connor leave for work as per usual, and Markus delivers Sunday morning services like he normally does. He gives Communion, and afterward, visits with everyone else like he always does.

It’s as everyone filters out and Markus is about to start toward his office once more that he notices something is off. It starts with Elijah’s voice.

“How’s the girl, Father?”

The voice comes from behind Markus, and when he turns around, he sees Elijah standing in the middle of the pews, smiling calmly across the room at him. He pivots back to face the exorcist and shrugs his shoulders.

“She’s been alright. Still haven’t seen any signs of anything, at least. Why are you here?”

Elijah shrugs, before he points to a spot just a couple of feet away from Markus. “I’m here for that.” Markus knows he’s talking about Connor, and he freezes. “Go ahead, incubus. It’s alright—you can show yourself.”

Markus isn’t so certain that it’s alright, but Connor obeys nonetheless. He looks just as tense as Markus feels.

Elijah takes a step forward, and Connor lets out a sound that Markus can only describe as a roar. He drops to one knee and reaches up to clutch at his arm. “Just as I thought,” Elijah seems to realize aloud. “Do you know why Alice Williams hasn’t experienced anything more?”

He takes another step forward, and Connor roars out again. When Markus glances over at him, he sees that the ‘blight’ Connor had incurred is spreading. By now, it’s covering his entire upper arm and extending about halfway down his forearm. Connor’s teeth are bared. He’s very obviously in pain.

“What’re you doing to him?” Markus questions, dropping to his knees next to Connor. “You said you weren’t going to harm him!”

“It isn’t me,” Elijah says as his approach continues. “The reason he’s in pain right now is because the demon went and attached itself to him. You and I both know that exorcism felt a little too easy to be complete.”

Connor glances up to Markus, and then right back to the ground. Markus gets the feeling he knew exactly what was happening. Why’d he play it off?

“If a demon is powerful enough to attach itself to another demon, that’s downright scary,” Elijah says. “It’s probably trying to feed off of you,” he gestures to Markus, and then to Connor, “through him. Saw a much easier outlet. It also thinks that I can’t get rid of it without getting rid of him, too.”

Connor’s voice deepens, becoming something more guttural, as he shakes his head. “He left her once he saw who was coming inside and went to me. I told him to leave her alone. He thought it was weak that I’d suddenly joined the side of the humans. I haven’t, for the record. I just…really like you.” He peers up at Markus, before he turns his attention to Elijah. “This demon’s losing his cool right now because he’s afraid of you. Maybe if you’d leave us alone, he’d continue lying low.”

Elijah outright laughs. “That’s clutching at straws. You don’t think one day your new demon friend is going to take over? He’s going to get more and more powerful, and you’re not going to stand a chance.”

“So,” Markus turns a cautious gaze to Elijah, “you’re going to kill them both?”

Elijah shakes his head. “Not necessarily.” He doesn’t move on to explain it, but Markus thinks that maybe he can see the understanding of his attachment to Connor on his face. “I’d like to see if I can help the two of you ward this thing off, first.”

Connor turns his head up to look at Elijah. Markus thinks he looks desperate, which breaks his heart. “What should I do?”

Elijah just smiles and stands up. He seems to notice the blight as much as Markus does. It’s starting to cover Connor’s fingertips. “Come with me.”

The good thing about this whole mess happening inside a church is that there’s plenty of holy water. Baptisms take place in a tub full of the stuff. Markus is starting to get the picture as Elijah directs them to that tub.

Connor looks more petrified now. “That’s going to kill me.”

“Not necessarily,” Elijah responds. “I’m not putting you in this water. But we need to act quickly, because your friend probably knows what I’m getting at.”

Connor and Markus exchange glances, before Connor nods his head. “Tell me what to do.”

“How strong are you?”

Connor pauses. “I think I’m pretty strong. How come?”

Elijah gestures to Connor’s almost completely grayed arm. “I need you to rip your arm off.”

“What!?” Markus and Connor both retort, genuinely shocked.

“You can regenerate, I’m sure,” Elijah answers nonchalantly.

“But—” Connor protests, before Elijah gestures to him.

“If you’re going to do it, you need to do it before the demon catches on and makes it worse.”

Connor looks downright panicked. He isn’t arguing that he can’t regenerate, which is reassuring in its own twisted way, but he also doesn’t look all that confident. Still, that doesn’t stop him from backing away from the water just a couple of steps, before he takes hold of his arm at the shoulder and takes action.

His hand mutates into something far more demonic than Markus has ever seen in real life. His skin grows thick and leathery at the hand, and his nails become talon-like claws. He screams out in pain as he digs them into his shoulder, and rips, effectively severing his arm.

Blood sprays everywhere, but Markus seems to be the only one affected by the sight. He feels a little sick to his stomach as he stumbles back. He’s always known Connor to be a demon, but seeing him like this is as sobering as it can get. He knows beyond any reasonable doubt that he’s staring at a demon right now. The same demon who he has decided to enter in a romantic relationship with.

Connor glances over at Markus, and Markus immediately hates himself for looking at Connor the way he is right now. Because the instant Connor sees the fear on his face, his expression falters. His shoulders sink, and he drops his remaining arm at his side. “Markus…”

“No time,” Elijah barks, as he snatches the severed limb from Connor’s grasp and launches it into the pool.

Almost instantly, water erupts from the pool, and the sound of an explosion fills the church. The force of the blow sends all three men flying backward. The impact knocks the air from Markus’ lungs. He turns his gaze up to the building chaos, as the water floats around them like glass beads, all varying in size and seemingly frozen in time in the air. The entire picture is alarming, but the most shocking part is that Elijah is still standing. There’s no Bible in his hand, no rosary at his disposal, no prayer spilling from his lips. He’s just staring right into the wall of water that surrounds and hovers above the pool of water. His eyes are narrowed as he steps forward.

“Father Markus!” He roars, and Markus rushes to his feet to join him. He sees Elijah rear his hand back, and as he approaches the water, does the same. He has no idea what he’s about to encounter, but he told Elijah to tell him where he needs help, and now’s the time.

So as he catches up, he and Elijah plunge their hands through the water, and Markus closes his fingers around the first thing he touches.

It’s hot. Painfully hot. Markus swears he feels veins pulsing beneath it. For a moment, with a gripping sensation of fear, Markus thinks he’s holding on to that disembodied arm that had once belonged to Connor. But as the water spills elsewhere and shows him what’s been hiding behind it, Markus sees that he’s horribly wrong.

The demon that had plagued Alice and had just been ripped from Connor’s body looks significantly more like what Markus had envisioned a demon to look. Its body is humanoid in shape, but its skin is rippled, almost as if jagged stones rest just beneath it. Its flesh is leathery like a belt, and its eyes are completely black. Its horns coil around its head in swirls, and it lets out a violent roar as it protests its exorcism.

Had this been what Connor had seen when the demon had approached him that day at the apartment?

Faintly, he can hear Elijah screaming in prayer. He’s quick to join in.

Markus isn’t an exorcist. He’s a priest. He’s not been trained for something like this. He never imagined that there would ever be a point in time that he would have to know how to do anything an exorcist does. But here he is, screaming in unison in prayer with a man who is trusting him to do so.

As he does, his entire young life flashes before his eyes. He remembers being a child and listening to his father’s services. He remembers running down those carpeted halls in the belly of the church. He remembers spending time with his friends, and meeting Connor, burning him with that cross. He remembers acknowledging his feelings. He remembers every accomplishment in between, and every pitfall.

And then, when the world sucks him back to reality, it’s with another searing, fiery pain that tears a scream from his lips.

The silence that follows is downright suffocating. The demon is no longer there, and the drops of water still hang, suspended in midair. Markus collapses to his knees, and Elijah stumbles back a few steps. The water crashes down like rainfall until it soaks the floor of the church.

Markus beelines over to where Connor is lying down. He’s on his side, unconscious. His arm has completely regrown, and it lies, open and bare, on the floor beneath the rest of his body. Markus doesn’t see any blemishes aside from the moles that sparsely dot his skin. He lowers a hand to grip at Connor’s shoulder. “…Connor…are you okay?”

Connor’s skin is a little pale, but the tips of his ears are still that comforting shade of pink. His tail flutters just slightly. He stirs and turns his head up to look at Markus. Brown eyes widen at the sight of him.

“Markus…what happened to you?” He glances about the area, his breath hitching somewhat at the mess. “What the hell happened?!”

Markus has to fight down a laugh. Yeah, he’s covered in water and looks a little disheveled, but his entire arm wasn’t ripped off. He opens his mouth to speak, but Elijah starts in for him.

“Well, for starters,” Elijah says as he approaches, moving to stand in front of the two men, “you ripped your arm off. After that, we exorcised the demon that would have killed you.”

Connor’s still trying to process those words, obviously. His brow furrows, before he turns his gaze back up to him. “He’s gone?”

“That’s right.” Elijah’s words are as soothing to Markus as he imagines they are to Connor. He’s insanely relieved. He holds a hand out to Connor, who struggles to his feet, before he throws himself at Markus, wrapping his arms tightly around him. He turns his head and buries his face in Markus’ neck.

“I’m so sorry, Markus…” He exhales. “I never wanted you to see me like that.”

Markus shakes his head. “We can talk about it later, but it’s okay. I’m just glad you’re alright.”

Elijah, standing before them still, gestures around him. “You might want to save your reunion for later. We have a lot of cleaning to do. Also, embracing a demon in a church is probably not the best idea.”

Connor and Markus clear their throats, separating, before Connor nods his head and looks around him. “You’re right.”

Markus never would have imagined that any of this would happen. He’d never planned on falling for a demon. He’d never thought he’d be protecting said demon from a more powerful one in his own church. This is all the stuff of storybooks.

But…it’s happened. And as Markus jokes with Elijah and Connor while they’re cleaning, he realizes he knows the answer to the big question that it’s time he asked himself. He feels a sense of resolve. It may be going against everything he’s ever known, but Markus knows that he as a person hasn’t changed in the process.

He’ll just have to make it all work together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any inaccuracies having to do with Catholic religion/demons/exorcism! This was fun to write, though, and I sincerely hope y'all have enjoyed it!
> 
> A big thank-you to everyone who has read/commented on this and the lovely people who requested it!


	5. Epilogue

Peace isn’t just a state of no chaos. It’s a feeling. It’s an emotion.

It’s something Markus feels well into his core now that things seem to have gotten about as normal as they can get, considering the circumstances. Markus feels peace in the way he speaks to his congregation, and the way they laugh when he jokes. He sees peace as he strolls through the pews during his sermon and makes eye contact with his people. He understands peace on an emotional level when he turns and closes his statement and the acknowledgment falls onto so many faces.

Peace is an understanding. Peace is something Markus has needed all along. A reassurance that the chain of events as of late haven’t affected his ability to care for his congregation on a spiritual level. He still feels close to God. He doesn’t feel guilty when he takes Confession. He still thinks he’s just as good a priest as he was before the incubus came into his life and turned it upside-down. He is a sinner, but his people don’t have to suffer for it.

Markus has just finished a service, and he can’t help but linger at the podium afterward. He peers down the empty, open area of the main room. The pews are empty, but Markus still feels as if he’s got the power to speak to the people there. He feels at peace.

“Finally done?” A very familiar pair of arms encircle Markus’ neck as a certain incubus flutters down to embrace Markus from behind. Connor, despite being a demon, is warm inside and out. His presence is a sweet, welcoming one, even despite him being as impatient as he has been today. “I was getting so bored waiting for you.”

Markus just chuckles, turning his head to nuzzle against the side of his lover’s face. “You’re the one who wanted to come along today.” He still remembers the pout on Connor’s lips when he’d insisted he wanted to tag along. He’d persistently informed Markus that it was extremely draining just sitting at home, waiting for him to get there, and that he would much rather go invisible and watch Markus talk about God and Love thy neighbor and all that shit while he waited than marathon more shows on Netflix.

“That’s not the point,” Connor coos in retort, turning his head and pressing a kiss to the side of Markus’ neck. “The point is, can we go now? I miss you on a very _physical_ level, Markus…”

“Right, of course you do,” Markus replies around another chuckle, before he grabs his Bible and turns. Connor flutters backward and they start toward his office, where his keys await. Normally, he stays and works on his next service before going home, but Markus figures he can do that later tonight. For now, Connor has been very good to wait for him, so the least he could do is oblige for a bit.

In entering a relationship with Connor, Markus has accepted some very important realities. The first is that being with a demon doesn’t make Markus any less a priest, but it also doesn’t make Connor any less a demon. As a result, Markus very much lives a double life. The world outside of Elijah Kamski will never know of the existence of an incubus named Connor.

Second, dating is about as final as their relationship is going to get. And when Markus suggests ‘dating’, he doesn’t mean going out on dates and having dinner together. He means calling Connor his boyfriend. There’s no marriage, no public romance, and definitely no telling his friends about this being who has effectively become someone Markus may very well be in love with. And as bittersweet as that is, there’s nothing Markus can do about it.

Third, Markus has to be careful about how he handles his love and sex life. No marks, and no mentioning his boyfriend to anyone, because that requires one hell of an explanation that could land both him and Connor in hot water.

These all seem like cruel realities, and in some senses, they are. But the thing is, Markus has already gotten to this point. He can’t really take his feelings back. He can’t take Connor’s away, either. And considering the fact that Connor is still content with being in a romantic relationship with Markus and Markus alone, it’s worth it.

That’s why he doesn’t protest as Connor makes some perverted joke once they’re in the car and headed back home. If love and sex is all they have, Markus can let him say ‘you can put it anywhere’ for the hell of it.

But Markus also gets to steal chaste, romantic kisses whenever he feels like it. Which he totally does once they’re buckled in and Connor has nowhere to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because even an incubus/priest rk1k fic deserves a happy ending~


End file.
